Descendants of The Mountains
by EquiTalesse
Summary: They said there would be a longneck born,one with the power to contact his or her ancestors. That one will be able to find the second missing family and return to Mountain Longnecks to full strength. Guided by their ancestors words Nahla and her best friend Littlefoot must learn to take their place in their family's ancient home for they are the lost descendants of the mountains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,all my other fics are canceled,I don't find them enjoyable to write anymore,it feels like a chore to update them. They will most likely be deleted off s so I do not have a pile off never gonna be finished fics on here. The Shadowlands thingy was made up during a bad time in my life,so I created a dark world with no hope of happiness,the actual story change that many times to the one you might know today,but that is going bye bye so yeah.**

**I'm trying a new writing style this time around,this one story starts off with the intro to the stories main characters. Littlefoot and Nahla (the infamous OC of mine),the first part is Nahla's birth before Littlefoot completely takes things over.**

**The age difference between the two would be,I'll say about a yearish (I'm go by human ages for LBT since I do not know the LBT ages 'system' so Littlefoot would be the equal of a 1 year old human child.**

**To make things interesting interesting,Littlefoot's Mother (Jenna) and Bron will be there. The rest of the gang (Cera,Ducky etc) will also be in this,but they don't have in until another couple chapters,after that they are quite important characters.**

**Italics=the thoughts of Nahla and Littlefoot in each of their parts.**

* * *

_What's happening?! My world...it's changing! What is going on? Who is that?_

A small pale pink longneck hatchling looked around the world she just entered,it was way different then the egg she always known. What were these big shapes? Why were they looking at her? Why is that one lowering it's great head down to her? She backed up as this strange new creature licked her with gentle strokes of it's tongue. Wait..that feels calming...soothing. The hatchling edged closer,studying the warm loving eyes of the creature in front of her,something inside of her told her to trust this creature,something told her this creature won't harm her.

"I'm here" the creature whispered nuzzling the small creature "I'm your mother little one"

_Mother? She is my mother._

The hatchling stuck out her own tiny tongue licking the one who was her mother,she now felt no need to be scared in this great big world,but who was that other one?

Another longneck,just as tall as the other stopped by the side of the first one "And I'm your father"

F_ather? I have both a mother and father? They are both so big! How come I'm so small? Woah! What is happening now? The ground is leaving me,I'm in the air_

The mother longneck chuckled as she placed her new daughter on her back,the father smiled and nuzzled his mate lovingly.

"What shall we call her,Nani?" the male asked.

_Nani? Is that what father calls mother?_

"Nahla" Nani replied she looked down at the small from on her back "My little Nahla..."

"Is it here?" a younger voice asked as a smaller longneck ran up to her parents "Is the new hatchling here? Is my sibling here?!"

_I wonder who that is...__she is small,still bigger then me though. But she is way smaller then mother and father._

"Yes,Tara" Nani chuckled "Come meet your little sister"

_Sister?_

"A sister?! I have a sister?!" the smaller one that had been called Tara exclaimed "Wow this is the best day ever! I always wanted a sister!"

_Gee_ she_ is a loud mouth..._

Nahla was startled at the fact of how loud Tara was speaking.

_So many changes,it's all happening too fast._

"Now now,lets not scare her Tara" her father chuckled picking up Tara and putting her on her mother's back so she can see her new sister up close.

"Ohhhh" Tara squealed "She is sooo cute" she giggled "I can't wait until she big enough so I can play with her" she thought for a moment "What is her name?"

"Nahla" Nani commented nuzzling both her daughters in turn.

"Nahla..." Tara whispered "I will protect you...my sister"

_I know you will,sister..._

* * *

"Littlefoot! Come back!" a voice called as a small brown longneck hatchling burst through a bush,quickly followed by an adult grey female.

Littlefoot giggled,he loved doing this,he didn't get why his mother or Grandparents didn't like it.

"Busted" his mother said grabbing him by his tail,such is the advantage of being a full grown longneck compared to a hatchling one.

_Mother is no fun,she never lets me go explore._

"Poor Littlefoot,he thinks he can fool us but never can" Littlefoot's grandfather laughed,his grandmother chuckled with her mate.

"He's got an adventurous spirit" Grandma commented as her daughter came with carrying the squirming hatchling.

_Why do I have to be so small?_

"Don't worry,Littlefoot" Grandpa said warmly as he took his grandson from his daughter and put him in front of a pile of tree-stars Grandma got for him "You can do whatever you want when you're all grown up"

"Now now,dear don't go giving him ideas about 'doing whatever he wants'" Grandma commented making the adults of the family chuckle.

"Hey,he takes after his father" the young one's mother stated lowering her head to nuzzle her son who was batting a tree-star.

"Hey! I heard that" a male voice came as a brown adult male joined them,Bron glared at his mate before chuckling "Are you implying I am the same as the squirt,Jenna" he snarled in a joking tone.

"Yes,yes I am,Bron dear" Jenna smiled warmly.

Bron poked his tongue at his mate,resulting in her hitting him with her tail lightly "Don't stick out your tongue,you'll teach Littlefoot bad manners"

_Hehe,mama and dada are funny._

"Both of you stop" Grandma butted in trying to hide her laughter "You're both acting like children"

"But mum,he started it" Jenna said in a childish tone pointing to Bron.

"I don't care who started it,I'm finishing it" Grandma smiled shaking her head,sometimes she questioned her daughter and son-and-law's sanity.

Babyish giggles came from Littlefoot "Funny!" he cried.

"Yes Littlefoot,funny...wait a second" she whipped her head around to face her son her eyes wide.

"His first word!" Bron cried.

"Funny! Funny!" Littlefoot cheered.

"Oh my baby boy!" Jenna nuzzled her son like he just showed the family a tree of never ending food "You can talk! My baby boy can talk!"

"Just wait until he learns more words,you'll be wishing he'll go back to not being able to talk" Grandpa joked but was enjoying this special moment as much as anyone else.

"Can you say Mama?" Jenna asked lovingly "Go on Littlefoot,say Mama"

"M-m-a-ma..mama" was the happy reply.

"Say Dada" Bron smilled.

"Dodo!"

"No no,Littlefoot dada" Bron said softly while Jenna snorted with laughter.

"Dodo" Littlefoot said again tilting his head,isn't he saying what they wanted?.

Behind them,Grandma and Grandpa were laughing "I love this kid" Grandpa whispered to Grandma causing her to snort with laughter.

A tail was laid across Bron's side "Don't worry Bron,he'll get it one day" Jenna said softly "But at least he agrees with us that you're a dodo with no common sense" she nuzzled her mate "But I could not picture anyone else but you being my mate"

Bron smiled in response and picked up their son,placing him on his mothers head "You mister" he taped Littlefoot's nose lightly with his tail "Don't be calling Daddy 'dodo' okay?"

Littlefoot nodded happily,almost as if he was agreeing with Bron.

"Good boy,now have a nap now" said Bron as he nuzzled the little one.

Littlefoot instantly curled up and closed his eyes.

"So,we'll give it five minutes until he stops pretending to be asleep and and sneaks off after we put him down so we can relax for a bit?" Grandma asked with a smile,Littlefoot had does this so many times it was now predictable.

"Yep,five minutes" Jenna agreed putting Littlefoot down on a bed of soft grass as she said it.

"So who goes after him this time?" Bron questioned and frowned when everyone instantly looked at him "Oh come on!"

* * *

**Please point out any spelling/wording mistakes I may have missed in my proof read.**

**In case you're wondering,no Nahla's father is NOT Hades,Hades no longer exists.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place 7 years after the first.**

**So Nahla would be 7,Littlefoot 8 and Tara I decide is about 15 (so she was 7 when Nahla was born),just thought Nahla could have a teenaged sister she kinda looks up to.**

**Shorty (who is now in this story) is 15 like Tara.**

**Well I can't remember if Littlefoot or Shorty is meant to be older...oh well. The age difference between Littlefoot and Shorty is for storyline reasons,not spoiling what for though My fic,my world,I control it xD. Yeah I know Shorty is not meant to be a teenager but around Littlefoot's ages,but I'm doing this for storyline reasons. So sorry if you feel like I'm throwing the movies out the window.**

**Anyway,onwards.**

* * *

Tara lay snoozing in the sun,her parents were a little way off,she was supposed to be watching her little sister Nahla,but alas she wasn't really focusing on that. She sighed,her sister was such a little pest,but she adored her more then anything in the world. She blinked as she tried to locate her sister-not a thing. "Oh where did she go now,I swear this little squirt does this on purpose" she muttered standing up to go track down Nahla.

As she left sight,a pink body backed up of a log. Nahla giggled "Works everytime"she said to herself. Nahla was a mischievous youngster,she just wanted to have fun. She turn and walked off in the other direction. She studied the landspace,her and her family were in a small hidden valley,Nahla recently came down with an illness and choosing not to drag her through the Mysterious Beyond sick,her family had been hiding in here instead-until she was recovered. Luckily the illness was very minor,just a bad tummy ache if anything. Though it did cause Nahla discomfort,as much as she refused to admit it. Nahla remembered what her father told her.

"Where we are going,there is more food then you can ever dream off. Water so clear you can see the bottom of the lakes,it really lives up to it's name... The Great Valley"

"The Great Valley" Nahla whispered she sat down to think,not noticing something sneaking up behind her.

* * *

"And when it seemed all hope was lost..there he stood it was...THE LONE DINOSAUR-OW Littlefoot was jerked out of his 'pretending' by a misplaced foot and a tree root.

"Nice one" another voice said.

Littlefoot looked up to see a green longneck looking down at him"Hi,Shorty" Littlefoot grumbled standing up "You had to come just as I trip didn't you?".

"Of course bro,besides don't blame me. Mum sent me to get you" he gave a crooked smiled "Man it weird calling other longnecks my parents..." Shorty admitted. Shorty was an orphan when Bron found him while he was scouting ahead for food during a terrible cold time a few years back. Weak,injured Shorty would of had no chance of surviving alone,Bron knew that and didn't even think twice about taking him back to his herd. Jenna nursed him back to health without complaining for a moment. It wasn't long before she started feeling Shorty as her own son. It was nothing to have a discussion over,the family had a new official member. Littlefoot,though a bit jealous at first soon lighten up at having a brother,he was now completely devoted to Shorty. And Shorty protected his new little brother right back.

"Oh?" Littlefoot asked "What does she want?"

"I don't know" Shorty admitted "It's something for both of us,but she said she wanted both of us to be there before she tells us what"

"Oh ok" Littlefoot began heading towards the nest,Shorty followed him closely. Though Shorty towered over Littlefoot,he was smaller then he should be for a male of his age,he was the average size-for a female.

Shorty sighed,he remembered Jenna trying to cheer him up by saying some dinosaurs were just late bloomers,and they have a sudden and huge growth spurt,and he was one of those.

"Oh you found him" the voice of their mother jerked Shorty from his thoughts and he watched Littlefoot run up to her "Thank you Shorty".

Shorty nodded though he didn't really hear,"So what is up? Something wrong?".

"Wrong?" Jenna questioned "Oh no,everything is fine. I just heard of some news,something that you two might enjoy"

"What is it,Mother?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's a tradition in the valley" Jenna began "Every year around this time-well in a few days anyway the young ones of the valley and their parents of course,travel to Saurus Rock for a night of stories,games and food giving. It is to mark the anniversary of when The Lone Dinosauar himself saved the Great Valley" Jenna smiled when she saw the look on Littlefoot's face,she knew her youngest son admired the legendary dinosaur who lived so long ago "At first it was thought to be spiritual,that the nothing bad ever happened on that for the Lone Dinosaur himself would rise from the dead and protect the valley once more and if you dared to speak against The Lone Dinosaur's name on that night,bad luck would fall upon you and your most cherished loved ones"

"Is that really true?" Shorty asked "Seems like an old folks tale to me".

Jenna chuckled "Well,thats the story behind it. But all in all it's just a night of fun and games for the little ones"

Littlefoot looked up wide eyed "You mean...there is gonna be a g-g-g-host?" he shook,actually terrified "What if I say something bad? Will he do something bad to us?"

"There will be no dead dinosaur at Saurus Rock,I promise" Jenna said softly,realizing she actually scared her child "Dinosaurs do not rise from the dead. I promise all it is is games,little one" she tried to comfort Littlefoot "The story about him coming back and cursing you is just a legend made to scare dinosaurs".

"Oh" Littlefoot pretty much whispered.

Shorty sighed and moved over to his brother "Hey it ok,bro. I won't let any creepy old guy hurt yah"

"Why don't I tell you's another story?" Jenna suggested.

"What? Is this one about savage blood sucking three-horns?" Shorty joked making Littlefoot giggle.

"No,no" Jenna chuckled "It's about the Ancient Longnecks"

"Ancient Longnecks?" a new voice came as Bron joined them "You're gonna tell them about _them_?"

"Of course" Jenna replied "They are an important part in history of longnecks everywhere"

"Well,why call them Ancient longnecks?" Bron smirked "I believe the term everyone uses these days are the Mountain Longnecks"

"What about them?" Shorty pressed on as Littlefoot lay down against his side,ready for the story.

"Well,far away into the mountains,isolated from other herds lives a longneck herd,or tribe as they call themselves for some reason..." Jenna began "They have lived there since the dawn of time,it's said they have the power to contact the spirits of their ancestors,and the ones that have passed on can walk in the sleep stories of the living. Sending them messages of hope or incoming danger"

"That seems creepy...but cool" Littlefoot commented "I would be kinda freaked if a dead dinosaur started talking to me"

"Trust me son,these mountain longnecks are very different then us here in the valley" Bron carried on "They are completely guided by their ancestors. Here,we have a council that decides things,the mountain longnecks do not believe in that.

"Why not?" Shorty asked frowning.

"It's just their way,their culture" Jenna said softly "Many say they need to stop living in the old times and start living the ways of today. But they refuse to change their ways and traditions,and I agree they should be allowed to. They ain't harming anyone in doing so"

"There was originally five families making up the herd...er tribe" Bron added "But now only three remain"

"What happen to the other two?" a wide eyed Littlefoot asked.

"No one knows" an old voice answered,Grandma and Grandpa heard what was going on and joined them.

"Some say the two families vanished or died out. Some also say that those two families still live on,though of course the family members that broke off from the mountain longnecks would be long dead by now,but their descendants still live on,and still carry the blood of the Mountain Longnecks in them" it was Grandpa who spoke.

"Woah..." the two brother breathed at the same time..

"Is it true?" Littlefoot sat up.

"Yes dear,unlike the ghost-at-Saurus Rock-story-deal,the Mountain longnecks are very real and still live there today. However no one knows what happened to the two lost families"

"They say,one day a longneck will meet a Mountain longneck in his or her sleep stories,and discover they are in fact,the lost descendant,and with that knowledge he or she will be able to find the second family and the mountain longnecks will have the five once more" it was Grandma's turn to tell the story "But that part I have no idea if it is true or not" she added quickly "The two families could be long gone for all anyone knows".

The two brothers were silent,silenced by the story. They never knew out there,there was a whole different way of life being lived.

"I want to meet the Mountain longnecks!" Littlefoot commented happily.

Grandpa chuckled "And one day,you just might Littlefoot...you just might"

* * *

"They live on"

A female rose her head to look at the old male that spoken "Pardon?"

"The missing two" the male said "They live on,they still carry our blood"

"You mean.. Ahote's and and Teetonka's families? The ones that split off from us?"

"Yes,the very ones"

"How is that possible?"

"I walked with Ahote and Teetonka last night in my sleep stories" the male answered "They have direct descendants living,each have gotten the power of contact which had otherwise died out in their lines. Our ancestors will be able to reach them in their sleepstories"

The female blinked "Who are they and are they young?"

"Children" the male now turned to look at her "They won't understand their power,but they must know they are one of us." he looked up at the sky "One is a female,Nahla she comes from Teetonka's line. The other a male coming from Ahote's line is named Littlefoot"

"So what is the plan?"

"Teetonka contacts the girl,her family is heading to the valley where the boy resides. Neither have met though that can be arranged. Teetonka's speaks with the girl,show her some flashbacks. Show her who she really is,and with luck and Teetonka gives her a big enough hint she'll realize that Littlefoot is the other"

"And?"

"I am not sure,that lies with our ancestors what she does about that or what the boy does,the most important thing is that they come to the mountains where they belong,after that we'll just have to figure out which side of their parents is a Mountain longneck too"

"Hmmm..." the female murmured "I do have a question though-why are we going through the girl?"

The male shrugged "I don't know,thats just the way they want to do it. The result is the same in the end anyway".

"True enough" the female said and and turned away.

* * *

A scream filled the air,Nahla was shocked when someone or something grabbed her. "Let me go! HELP!"

"Calm down squirt,it's me"

"Tara!" Nahla cried "Don't do that! I thought you were a sharptooth or something grabbing me"

"Well,you shouldn't of ran off and then I wouldn't of had to come and grab you" she snorted and carrying her sister by the tail she walked back to the family's current resting place "Just be happy mum and dad aren't back yet to know you disobeyed their orders" she dropped her sister on a pile of soft grass before laying down next to her. "You know Nahla,I still remember the day you hatched,boy you looked so confused" she chuckled.

Nahla poked her tongue at Tara "Well,you were confusing me. I have no idea what you were doing,you were such a loudmouth"

"Oh yeah?" Tara smiled with mischief "Come here you little squirt" before Nahla knew what was happening,Tara grabbed her and trapped her between her front legs "I know your weakness,take this" she grabbed a tall nearby flower and stared using it to tickle her sister on the chin.

"No! No stop it!" Nahla said through laughter as she tried to break away "Tara stop it!"

"Nah" she chuckled before noticing one of Nahla's feet was exposed which quickly began her new target for her 'attacking' "This is fun,I could get used to this game" Tara giggled as Nahla tried to pull her foot back laughing heavily.

"Tara! Stop it-it-it tickles"

Chuckling,Tara dropped the flower and released her sister "Thats what you get for running away from me"

Nahla huffed but leaned her head into her sister.

Sighing,Tara pulled Nahla closer to her nuzzling her softly "Ok I admit,I can't stay mad at you" she whispered "Besides,who I am to talk? I was just like you once,but after you were born. I changed my ways"

Nahla rose her head "Why?"

"Because I wanted to protect you at all costs,I wanted to be the best big sister I could be"

"Oh Tara...you are the best big sister" Nahla yawned.

Tara smiled and lick Nahla's face "Have a rest now,I won't leave you I promise"

Nahla smiled and closed her eyes,she took a breath in and whispered "I love you,Tara" she sighed before falling into sleep.

Tara smiled and rubbed her head against Nahla's body "I love you too sis,sleep well. I'll protect you"

* * *

**Ok,so in the first part of this chapter,we got Nahla being a little annoying brat xD.**

**In the second part we got,Littlefoot and Shorty learning the Mountain Longnecks story.**

**In the third part we meet some mystery characters,these Mountain Longnecks are a very strange bunch aren't they?**

**And then we end off with some sister love,nawww.**

**In case you're wondering,the Mountain Longnecks have their own culture and beliefs. And most of their names will be either be Native American or Maasai,just to make them stand out from the valley dinosaurs even more then they do...xD**

**-****Rhombus,thanks for reviewing (I read the one you left on GOF too,just haven't gotten around to actually replying it yet,but I want to say. Thank you for your kind words.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Huh?_

Nahla found herself in a strange place,she looked around "Where am I?" she whispered. In the distance some tall mountains loomed into the sky,behind her a waterfall roared into the river she found herself next to. She stood up "This has got to be a sleep story..." she muttered and walked on,she reached a point where the river split up the land,she looked around for a way to cross "Unless I jump..." she paced along the bank before spotting some stones forming a bridge of some sort,it looked like something or someone placed them that way,it looked too perfectly placed together to be naturally formed. "This is soo weird" the girl said as she walked across the stones,upon reaching the other side she called out "Mummy? Daddy?" she looked from side to side "Tara?".

Nothing.

"Okay...this is really staring to creep me out" Nahla said "Is this some kind of joke?".

"No joke,young Nahla" a voice came from behind her.

Nahla whipped around and nearly screamed when she saw a longneck standing behind her,his eyes seemed to be glowing and his body seemed to be highlighted by a bright glow that made Nahla need to look away "Yeah okay,this is officially creepy"

"There is no need to be scared,Nahla I mean you no harm"

Nahla slowly turned again to face this strange longneck "Where am I? Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"My name is Teetonka,you are in the Umoja Mountains. And I have been watching you since you were hatched,after all I know one of my descendants when I see one"

"Um..oj...a Mountains? Descendants?" Nahla was confused and terrified.

Teetonka nodded "Yes,young one. You are more then you seem to be. You are one of the missing families of the Mountain Longnecks. The mountain blood still exists in you,I can feel it" he then turned Nahla's attention to the area around them "This,is where you're meant to be. This is where your roots first began"

"I...don't understand" Nahla admitted "What are you talking about...my roots?"

Teetonka sighed,he knew this was not going to be easy "How can I explain this in a way you'll understand? Every family of all creatures have a heritage,your heritage comes from here,you come from the line of the pioneer longnecks,first settled here many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many-"

"Yeah,many years ago. I get it" Nahla butted in a bit rudely.

Teetonka glanced at her "Many,many" he noticed Nahla's glare,he knew this was annoying her but it had been a long time since he got to joke around "MANY...years ago".

"I still don't get it though,what does my heritage have to do with today?" Nahla asked,she was not expecting the answer she got.

"You must return to the mountains,the three must become the five once more. Don't you see Nahla? This is where you belong. Under the watchful eyes of your ancestors-me included. I am your Great great great great great Grandfather"

Nahla looked at him,her face said it all 'what the heck?'.

"Yes,that is the correct amount of 'great's'" the male chuckled

"So I'm your great great great ..ah whatever you said Granddaughter?" Nahla was slowly catching on.

"Thats right,though I have been dead a long long while,my line still lives on-the most recent addition to it being you" he pointed towards Nahla with his tail.

"Me?"

"Yes,you were the last born,you are my family Nahla. I made a mistake and took our family away from here...now I ask of you to fix my mistake and return us"

"But...I'm just a kid" Nahla pointed out.

"You will not be doing this alone,we'll guide you and on the way. You will find the second missing" he began fading away.

'Wait! What second missing?" Nahla tried to stop the fading form "Wait! Don't go!"

"Until next time..Nahla".

"WAIT!"

Nahla jerked awake,she panted and looked around,she was back at the resting place and she was curled in Tara's embrace,she looked up and noticed the bright circle setting,she had slept all afternoon. She took a deep breath and trembled.

"Nahla?"

Nahla turned her head to see Tara looking down on her concerned "You alright? You were crying in your sleep and would not stop moving around. Plus you kept saying things about some mountains,roots and ancestors"

"Just a sleepstory" Nahla said softly,most of the time when she had sleep stories she didn't remember much of it. However this time she remembered every single detail.

"Oh,what was it about?" Tara wrapped her neck around her sister,she darted her eyes and smiled at her mother and mouthed 'I'll tell you what she tells me'.

Nani nodded and turned away and rejoined her mate who was looking at his youngest daughter with concerned eyes,he looked at Nani as she stopped by him "Maybe it was just a common sleepscare" he offered.

"No,Kai" Nani sighed "It's something more..."

"What is it then?" Kai frowned,looking from Nani to his daughter and back again.

"I don't know..."

* * *

"Roar! I'm a hungry sharptooth looking for a tasty longneck to eat" Shorty playfully growled as he chased Littlefoot around the longnecks clearing,their parents and grandparents watched from the sidelines,smiling with amusement.

"Nooo,please don't eat me!" Littlefoot pretended to be scared as Shorty slowly started increasing his speed,as Shorty was faster and had a bigger stride then Littlefoot to begin with,Shorty decided to start out slowly,then 'attack' or tag his brother after a few minutes. Just to be fair on his younger sibling,there would be no point in purposefully defeating him right off the bat,even though Shorty was prefectly capable of doing so.

"Sorry but I'm hungry" Shorty kept up his playful growl "And I need to eat longneck for dinner".

"Nooo-" thump Littlefoot,tripped after putting his foot into a small hole. "Owww..." he said softly shifting,he looked as the leg,not broken but possibly sprained.

"Littlefoot!" his mother cried from the distance,she instantly began to run towards him.

"You okay bro?" Shorty asked,he stopped instantly when he saw Littlefoot down and hurt.

"It hurts.." he sobbed looking down on his leg.

"Let me have a look" Shorty said,and touched the leg with his tail. Jerking away when Littlefoot yelped.

Jenna arrived "Lets take a look,shall we?" she said softly and lay down next to her son,she rubbed her snout trying to check for any obvious broken bones,sighing with relief when she found none. "It just a mild sprain-if anything most of the pain is coming from you crashing down on it,we'll soak it in some cold water but you'll be fine little one" Jenna nuzzled the tears away from Littlefoot's face.

"So he'll be okay?" Shorty asked.

"He'll be fine,after a few days of rest" Jenna reassured.

"Good" Shorty sighed "Well,should we go and do this water thingy you mentioned?" he questioned.

"Right" Jenna said standing up and smiled down at Littlefoot "We'll get you fixed up"

"Come on" Shorty said grabbing him and placing him on his back "I'll carry you,just try and not bang that leg of yours".

Littlefoot smiled as his brother and mother slowly walked back,his grandparents and father were waiting for them by a small pool of water,already guessing what Jenna would of planned to do.

"Is he alright?" Bron instantly questioned when they reached him.

Jenna nodded "Yep,a small sprain if anything. He mostly just banged it,he'll be fine. But I would like to soak it in cold water anyway,it'll ease the pain for him"

"Thought so,so we found you some water" Bron chuckled.

Shorty placed Littlefoot on the soft banks and Grandma went up to them.

"Thank you Shorty" she smiled at the green male who nodded but didn't really reply.

"Now,Littlefoot. I want to take the leg that hurts and rest it in the water here,can you do that for me?" Grandma rubbed her tail along her grandsons back.

"Will it hurt when I do it?" Littlefoot asked worried.

"It might give you a bit of a painful shock for a minute or two" Grandma admitted "But trust me little one,we would not be asking you to do this if all it was going to do is hurt you".

Littlefoot nodded and slowly lowered his leg into the water,nearly crying when a sudden rush of icy pain came to him.

"It'll go away in a minute" Grandma promised again "We just want to take down,or prevent any swelling"

"Yes,Grandma" Littlefoot said quietly and gritted his teeth bearing it and soon enough the pain began fading.

"Just keep it there for a few minutes" Grandma instructed.

"Yes,Grandma" Littlefoot said,he was still a bit confused. But he trusted his Grandma so if she told him to do he,he would.

"Man,I feel bad" Shorty commented.

"Why so?" Grandpa asked him as he walked closer to his adopted grandson,he lowered his gaze to make eye contact with him.

"I chased him into that hole" replied Shorty.

"Did you see that hole coming?" Grandpa questioned.

Shorty paused for a moment "Err...well no"

"Then you didn't do it on purpose did you? Shorty,Littlefoot knows you didn't run him into that hole,you know Littlefoot tends to be quite clumsy and has a tendency to stumble,for him all it takes is one little mis-placed step he just can't regain his- balance quickly. He'll grow out of it in time,most likely. So,today he got banged up a little,all children will hurt themselves growing up,it completely normal from the way they run around and play, nothing no parent,grandparent. -or older brother- do to prevent it they will all trip,stumble,get bumps,bruises and cuts,our job is to make sure they don't get hurt too severely" the old male paused for a breath,and to let it sink into Shorty's mind before continuing "All dinosaurs have some kind of quirk. This is just Littlefoot's. Theres no such thing as the flawless dinosaur".

Shorty smiled "Yeah,Littlefoot is always tripping and stuff" he agreed "And I swear if someone ever bullies him for that I'll-"

"Now now,Shorty. If Littlefoot gets bullied,you'll leave that to us grownups. Not take matters into your own hands" Grandpa interrupted him.

"Sure,Grandpa" Shorty smiled but in his mind he was thinking _no,Grandpa. I will defend my brother. No one defended me,no one cared for me. I don't want Littlefoot to feel alone in the world like I did. No...never._

"Good" Grandpa patted him on the head with his tail and looked over,Grandma walked towards them. Littlefoot laying across her back.

"He'll be fine" Grandma nodded to Littlefoot "Might not even be a sprain,but it never pays in life to be too sure. Most likely he just took one of his tumbles and got a little sore in the progress" she chuckled warmly at her grandson. "Come on little one,lets put you to bed" she quickly reached Littlefoot's little pile of grass,gathered by Jenna to give him a soft bedding area and placed him down on it "You stay there,Littlefoot" Grandma whispered "Just rest up,and we will see how you feel tomorrow".

"Yes,Grandma" he watched as Grandma walked away to let him have some peace,he looked up at the sky. It really was a bit too early to go to bed for the night...but...he yawned. Maybe a little nap won't hurt. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless,easy sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile,in the small hidden valley in which Nahla's family was residing,Nahla was just explaining to Tara what her sleep story was about.

"And thats what happened" she said wrapping up the story.

Tara frowned..she swear she heard of those named before... _Teetonka_... she thought _Umoja Mountains..._

"I know,it's really weird.." Nahla said quietly "You don't believe,I know"

"No,I believe you Nahla"Tara said "And this Teetokna guy...and these mountains...are real"

"What do you mean?" her sister questioned her.

"Mum and dad...they told me the story of Mountain Longenecks,they come from a place they call the Umoja Mountains,Umoja is meant to mean 'united' or something. Anyway there were at first five families,but now only three are still there. One was lead off by a guy called Ahote and the other was lead off by..." she looked at Nahla "Teetonka"

At that Teetonka's voice rang in her ears,as she remembered what Teetonka told her

_"I made a mistake and took our family away from here...now I ask of you to fix my mistake and return us"_.

"And thats all?" Nahla wondered.

"Well,mum and dad say that the family still lives on outside the mountains,while some say they all remaining families desperately seek the missing two but no no avail..the famlies had lost the power of contact to their mountain ancestors. But they say one day,a dinosaur will be born and with the ability,and it will be his or her job to return their family back to the Mountains,and on the way find the second missing".

Nahla shivered when she realized something,she was the one who had to return her family to the mountains, After all she managed to talk with Teetonka,even know she didn't know how she she managed that.

"Nahla..." Tara's voice was serious "I think...I think your that dinosaur...the one from the legend..."

* * *

"You hear?' Bron asked as his mate lay by side,near him were both his parents-in-law. Littlefoot was fast asleep in his bed and Shorty was watching over him.

"Hear what?" Jenna asked confused.

"About the swimmer that adopted an orphaned spike-tail" Bron said.

"Oh,you mean Spike?" Grandma questioned "Original name for a spike-tail-Spike" she chuckled.

"Yes,one of her young ones-Ducky found him. The swimmer took him in,at Ducky's request" Grandpa added.

"I think it's sweet" Jenna smiled "If not a bit strange..I mean a swimmer adopting a spike-tail? What's next a longneck raising a sharptooth?"

"Oh yeah,I can soo see Littlefoot finding a sharptooth egg and hatching it thinking it's a leafeater" Bron laughed.

"Yeah,then he'll try and get it to eat green food" Grandma joked making everyone laugh.

"Well,the swimmer adopting the spike-tail has given me an idea" Jenna added after the laughter died down "It's about time the boys learned how to socialize with other creatures besides longnecks,maybe we can arrange for them to meet and and play with this Ducky and Spike..well Littlefoot play anyway,not sure how Shorty would feel about playing with little children outside his own species,he plays with Littlefoot but,Littlefoot is a longneck and his brother"

"True,well we won't force him if he doesn't want to" Bron said calmly "After all,teenagers don't really tend to play with groups of little kids." he chuckled.

"Well,being a teenager is a serious time,things begin to change. You need to stop goofing off so much and start getting more responsible,but there is no rule against having fun with ones little brother...as Shorty does" Grandma smiled and nodded towards the two youngsters.

"Littlefoot will enjoy having playmates his own age though,I am sure" Grandpa commented and then chuckled "Maybe he won't bug us so much if he had friends his own age he can let his energy out with"

"Good point" Jenna chuckled "I'll talk to the other young ones mother tomorrow,see if we can arrange a little playdate as they call it"

"Sounds good" Bron nodded "Just hope Littlefoot can get along with a different species"

"He will.." Jenna said softly "I know he will"

* * *

"I hope everything is ok..." Nani commented watching as Tara put Nahla down and began to walk towards her and Kai.

"Mum,dad...you're not going to believe this..." Tara said when she reached them.

"What is it,Tara? Something wrong with Nahla?" Kai asked his daughter concerned.

"Nahla...Nahla..." Tara sighed "She...was visited by...Teetonka".

"What?!" Nani exclaimed "Teetonka? But she can't be seen by him unless she's..."

"Mountain blood..." Kai added "Did she mention what Teetonka told her?"

Tara nodded "She visited the Umoja Mountains,she said Teetonka told her she came from the pioneer longnecks of the mountains and she must return there and she could find the second missing. And the three could become five once again"

"Nahla is.." Nani cut herself off "A mountain blood longneck?"

"She must be..." Kai said "Teetonka won't waste his time on a longneck he is not the ancestor too"

"So the legend is true...the will be a dinosaur born,with the power to contact his or her ancestors. The lost families live on...and we are one of them..." Tara said and looked up at her parents "WE are the lost family of Teetonka"

Nani thought for a moment "We can't tell anyone"

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"We just can't...not yet,not until Nahla can find out more.."

"How does she do that?" Kai asked.

"Easy" Nani says "She is a mountain longneck..she can contact her ancestors".

"What to we do until then?" Tara asked.

"Act normally,like always. Make sure Nahla tells us all that goes on" she sighed "However,who we really are must be kept to ourselves,unless Nahla tells us to reveal,or Teetonka asks her to..meanwhile we'll make our way to the Great Valley as planned"


	4. Chapter 4

"Littlefoot"

"Mmmm" Littlefoot mumbled and opened his eyes,Jenna was looking down in him,

"Time to wake up little one,the bright circle has rose into the sky" Jenna said nudging him "Come and get some some breakfast,since you missed dinner last night"

Littlefoot looked up to the sky,sure enough the bright circle was high and shining. So much for his 'little nap'"Why didn't you wake me up?" he questioned.

"Because,we wanted to just let you sleep. We were going to wake you,but you looked so peaceful and adorable" Jenna chuckled.

"Pffft 'adorable'" Littlefoot muttered and stood up slowly,clumps off grass stuck to him.

"Good morning Littlefoot" Grandma greeted her grandson warmly "How is your leg?"

"It is fine,it doesn't hurt anymore..well it hurts a tiny bit if I press down too hard" he admitted "But I'm fine,really"

"Good" Grandma smiled and nudged him towards a pile of treestars "Eat up,then you're going to meet someone"

"Who?" Littlefoot asked with a mouth full of treestar.

"Littlefoot,don't talk with your mouth full,it's rude" Jenna scolded gently,but answered his question anyway "Some children,around your age. I talked to their mother this morning,they'll be waiting for us"

"Right" Littlefoot said,he was excited. Kids his age? Thats what he needed,he had Shorty but he wanted playmates his age. You know...real friends.

* * *

"I saw him again last night" Nahla admitted quietly as shared a pile of green with Tara "I'm scared Tara,I don't know if I should trust him"

Tara glanced at her "No need to be scared,Nahla but if you really are scared you got to ask him to stop coming to you"

"Will that work?" Nahla asked tilting her head,Teetonka already seemed to her like a stubborn old guy,too set in his ways to change. She knew he really wanted his family to go back to the mountains,Nahla was just wishing it didn't have to all relied on her.

"Well..I don't know" Tara admitted "You're the one who can contact him,not me. But I don't think you should need to be scared of him..or is he doing something that is scaring you on purpose?" Tara's eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh no" Nahla said calmly "It's nothing like that,he is really nice...if not old and stubborn" she added.

"Then what is scaring you,sis?" her big sister asked wrapping her neck around Nahla.

"It just being around a stranger,even if he is my great great great...umm I forget how many great's there is meant to be-grandfather. It scares me,I don't know why,it just does..is there something wrong with me?"

"Oooh,I get it" Tara chuckled "No there is nothing wrong with you,you're just a bit shy I think"

"Shy?"

"Yeah,shy. You only ever knew mum,dad and me since the day you hatched. You never met or talked to anyone else,when I was just a little bit younger then you and before you were even an egg,our parents and me lived in a big herd,so I got to meet and talk to lots of different dinosaurs"

"Where is the herd then? Why is it just us now?" Nahla asked,she always wondered why her herd was so small.

"Well,our family got...isolated from the rest" Tara explained with a sigh "We have no idea where they are,we spent many moths searching but...we never found them. Then you came along...and by then we had given up" she sighed "And as you know we been hiding away ever since,but now we are headed to the Great Valley which will hopefully become our new home..."

"Until...we need to return to the mountains...right?" Nahla's voice quivered.

"Right..." Tara sighed heavily "The bottom line is,you're just unsocialized. You never been around others besides your family,and you knew us since day one. So it makes sense to be a bit scared around someone new,after you are what? 7 years old? Thats a long time to go without any socialization"

"Oh" Nahla muttered quietly

"So don't worry,all you need is to meet new dinosaurs more often,and soon enough your shyness around strangers will go away because then it won't be so scary when someone new comes into your life,because you'll be used to it" Tara smiled and nuzzled her sister "Don't worry,once we reach the Great Valley,you'll get to meet many,many different dinosaurs".

"You think they'll like me in the Great Valley?"

"Nahla..they'll love you"

"What do I do about Teetonka though?" Nahla's eyes darted up to the sky and back again,though she sore she saw Teetonka looking down on her. And she didn't plan on checking on that,that would just be too creepy in her books.

"Just keep talking with him,let our ancestors show you our family's past. Don't be scared of him,Nahla..trust him" Tara tapped the pink longneck on the head and walked off to go get a drink.

_"Your sister is right,do not fear"_

Nahla whipped around,nearly screaming when she saw Teetonka,looks like she was right when she thought she saw him. She glanced to her family,none were reacting so she knew,she was the only one who could see or hear him..it gave her the creeps.

_"You are hearing this voice in your head,and the form of me in front of you is one you formed in your own mind. You are a true mountain longneck Nahla,and it shall be you and Littlefoot who will reunite the tribe of the Mountain longnecks once more"_

"Who is Littlefoot?" Nahla asked "I don't know anyone by that name"

_"You will meet him in the place,your family currently seeks"_

"The Great Valley?"

_"Yes,you will meet him there. It's been set as fate by me and Littlefoot's own ancestors,you two will build a great friendship-a team. Littlefoot does yet not know about being mountain blood,but he shall know-when the time is right. Stay strong,young one. I shall be guiding you"  
_

The voice faded and so did the form.

"Well...so much for a normal life" Nahla muttered

* * *

"Jenna!" a voice made Littlefoot look up,a swimmer walked towards his mother.

"Hello,Laila. Is Ducky and Spike ready to meet Littlefoot?" Jenna asked nodded to her son who was behind her front leg looking at the swimmer in wonder,he never met someone who wasn't a longneck before.

"They sure are" the mother swimmer smiled,she turned her head and beckoned two other youngsters over. A small swimmer riding on the back of a smallspike-tail came up to her smiling at the longnecks.

"Hello!" Ducky cried.

Spike just made a werid grunting noise.

"Spike can't talk" Laila whispered to the longnecks.

"Oh,I see" Jenna replied,she looked down at Littlefoot who still hadn't spoken "Don't be rude,say hello back".

"Hello" Littlefoot said slowly walking out from under his mother.

"My name is Ducky!" Ducky said in an over enthusiastic way "And this is my new little brother Spike,I found him all alone. I did I did"

Spike nodded licking Littlefoot on the face.

"I'm Littlefoot" the little longneck introduced himself.

"Hi,Littlefoot! Do you want to play with us?"

"Umm..." Littlefoot glanced up at his mother who nodded.

"Go ahead Littlefoot,make some friends" she nudged him towards Ducky and Spike.

"Sure...what do you want to play?" Littlefoot asked

"Hmmm,how about we just play...ummm..tag?" Ducky asked the smile never leaving her face

"Errr...sure" Littlefoot replied after a pause. It was not like he was scared or anything,he was just a bit confused,when his mother told him she found him playmates his age,he didn't think they were a different species,he just thought they were longnecks like he was. But these two seemed friendly and clearly wanted to be his friends.

"Yay" Ducky cheered "Come on Littlefoot! We going to have soooo much fun,we are we are. Yep yep yep!".

Spike began walking off,Ducky on his back who was chatting excitedly.

Littlefoot,watched them then looking up at his Mother.

Jenna sighed and nuzzled him "You go and have fun,I'll come get you later."

"Yes,mother" Littlefoot smiled and began to bounce after them,excitement starting to build.

"WAIT!" Jenna called stepping in front of him.

Littlefoot skidded to a stop "Yes,Mother?"

"Remember to stay in the valley don't go into nesting areas that belong to someone else some families can be really picky with that,don't talk to strangers,don't eat anything that you are not sure what it is,don't go jumping into water without checking it out first-you never know how deep it is or if it has rocks on the bottom...actually don't go jumping into water at all.. and don't-"

"Mother,I'l be fine" Littlefoot interrupted his mother's 'remembers' and 'don'ts'.

Jenna sighed "I know I know,I'm sorry. Go on,just remember-"

"Mother!" Littlefoot interrupted.

"Remember-I love you" she lowered her head and nuzzled him "Now go on,go cause some mischief that you're gonna end up denying doing" she chuckled.

Littlefoot grinned and began to follow his new friends but stopped and looked back at his Mother "Are you coming with us?"

Jenna shook her head "No,I'm letting you do this all by yourself,no me,no dad,no Grandma and Grandpa,no Shorty-all by yourself like a big longneck. I have to let you do something by yourself one day,why not now?" she chuckled "Now go on,your friends are waiting"

"Really? Thanks,Mother! See you later!" he ran out of sight rejoining Ducky and Spike.

Jenna sighed as she watched him leave "Why do you have to grow up so quickly?" she whispered.

* * *

"This is sooo boring" Nahla complained as she followed the rest of her family through the Mysterious Beyond. The family was once again on the move now completely sure Nahla was fully recovered from her little tummy sickness episode.

"Nothing we can do about that,little one" Nani said glancing back at her daughter from her place at the front of the group.

"Also are we going in circles? I swear we've been past here" Nahla asked looking around.

"It's a wasteland in the Mysterious Beyond,sis" Tara chuckled "It all looks the same".

"Well,thats stupid" Nahla snapped back "Whats the point of having a place that looks completely the same?"

"I don't know" Tara chuckled,she realized the tone in her sisters voice but she also knew she was just getting moody from so much constant traveling lately.

Nahla huff and looked around.

"Why don't you place a game?" Kai suggested.

"What game,daddy?" Nahla asked curious.

"Well,look around. Tell us any landmarks you see"

"Ok" Nahla cheered excitedly,but that excitment soon faded "Ok..so we have a rock,a rock,a rock,a rock,a rock,another rock... Oh guess what? I found a rock! Thats new. Oh look theres a rock..never seen one of those before. WOW! A ROCK!. Woah...no way is that a rock?!"

Tara was trying hard to not burst into laughter,she loved her sisters attitude at times.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen a rock yet" Nani joked,snorting with laughter.

"Yeah me too" Nahla agreed jokingly "I would of thought this place would be full of rocks".

Her parents chuckled,they were hoping to be out of this area before nightfall. They were not keen of being in prime sharptooth territory with two little ones in the dark. Out here and in the dark,Nahla would make easy prey for a hungry predator.

"Look!" Nahla's cry made them look back.

"Nahla,what is it?" Nani asked worriedly"

"It's a rock" Nahla smirked.

Nani shook her head but was smiling.

The family walked on,stopping for a quick break when they found a small pool of water.

"Can't wait until we get to the Great Valley" Nani sighed "Then we can all relax without keeping an eye for predators every second of the day".

"I can't exactly relax at it is" Nahla commented "You don't have some creepy dead longneck visiting you and giving you an ancient history lesson".

Kai turned around "Nahla,you should be honored with what you been chosen to do. We'll let you take us to these mountains,we'll do it together-as a family". Families stick together,no matter what. And then we shall decide if we stay there or not,after all our family has grown away from mountain life. Time will tell though"

"Teetonka will be mad at me if we don't end up staying there" Nahla commented.

"Well,Teetonka is not your father,I am" Kai replied "And I just want to make the best choice for my family,the Great Valley will be perfect place for us. But I promise,for the sake and the honor of our ancestors we'll go to the mountains,and you will guide us" he nudged his youngest daughter "And if you feel the mountains really are where we belong..then who am I to argue with a dinosaur from a legend?" he chuckled.

"I don't get why they need us back so bad though" Tara commented "I mean,they have survived with just three for generations now,havne't they?"

"They have,but since the beginning there was five" said Nani quietly "We will at least visit the mountains,but if we just can't take it there. We will leave. The survival of our own family is more important then some ancient story"

"However,we won't go there right now" Kai added "We'll spend some time in the Great Valley,I think we all deserve to live in a place of peace and safety even if it will only be for a little while...who knows whats in those mountains"

"We can't go right now anyway..first I need to find and make friends with Littlefoot" Nahla told them.

"Littlefoot?' Tara asked frowning.

"Yeah,his family is the missing second one from the Mountains. He can also contact his ancestors like I can contact Teetonka. But he does not know it yet"

"And you were told where to find him?" Nani asked confused.

"Yes...he lives in...The Great Valley..though who he is exactly I do not know"

"So..you just go around to every longneck there and ask 'Hi! Are you Littlefoot? A ghost told me to find you,our families are the missing two from the mountains'" Tara joked.

"Haha...no" Nahla glared at her sister "I'll just act normal...and I'll meet him,Teetonka said it has been made fate already. And I'll wait until he trusts me and we are friends before I tell him..if I tell him right off the bat he'll probably just think I'm crazy" she sighed "Besides,us having a real friendship will make it easier for us to work together rather then if we were pretty much strangers"

"Do as you must" Nani said and began walking again "Well,if we are ever going to get to the Great Valley in the first place,we better get a move on".

"Right" Nahla said following her family but lagging behind.

Tara turned her head to see Nahla a fair distance behind "What's the matter Nahla?" she asked when she reached them.

Nahla looked to the ground "My feet are kinda sore and tired from walking so long and on this hard ground" she admitted.

Instantly Tara lowered her head and grabbed her sister,placing her on her back she chuckled "Well,we can't have that can we?" she smiled "I'll carry you for a while,you rest your little feet" she chuckled and began moving forward again quickly reaching her parents who both stopped when they realized their daughters were no longer following them..

"Everything okay?" asked a concerned Nani.

"Just too long a journey on hard terrain for her" Tara explained "She's got sore and tired feet,so I'll just carry her for a while,she can just relax her feet" she smiled at her sister "'Spoilt little squirt" she joked.

Nahla poked her tongue out but was thankful "Thanks,Tara"

"You're welcome"

The family slowly began moving again,the bright circle was beginning to set. They needed to find a hidden and safe place to spend the night,hopefully one with food and water sources. Kai and Nani didn't care if there wasn't enough for them,they just wanted to make sure the little ones got fed each day. So far luck had been in their favour and always found enough food to fill all of them plus have some extra.

"Just think...when we get to the Great Valley we don't have to go scouting around for food it'll all be right there" Kai said dreamily.

"I can't wait!" Nahla exclaimed "Though I think with all that food Tara will get fat" she joked.

"Excuse me?!" Tara whipped her head around to face her sister,she glared at her for a moment before she saw the look on her sisters face,she was joking "You are a little pest you know that?" she chuckled facing forward again.

"I know,but thats why you love me!" Nahla said proudly.

"You're right,we do love you for that. Because it is who you are,and we love you for who you are..though you drive me crazy at times" Tara mumbled.

"Hey,thats also what I'm meant to do-little sisters are meant to drive their big sisters crazy".

Tara just rolled her eyes jokingly in response.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Laughter filled the Great Valley air.

Littlefoot,Ducky and Spike were having the time of their lives.

They played tag,sharptooth attack,kick the seed and were now in the middle of hide and go seek.

"Ready or not here I come,yep yep yep!" Ducky called out,she looked around trying to locate Spike and Littlefoot. "Ah ha" she giggled when she saw Spike behind a bare bush.

Spike,lay behind the bush (that he ate) and covered his eyes,thinking he would not be found. He was surprised when he uncovered his eyes to see Ducky standing there smiling at him.

"Found you Spike!" she giggled "You're not supposed to eat the hiding place,Spike no no no" she jumped on her brothers back "Now lets go find Littlefoot. Yep yep yep".

Only,Littlefoot was. nowhere to be found-well to Ducky and Spike anyway. He had found some sort of an underground cave,hidden by tall grass. Littlefoot sat on the slope leading down into it near the gap out,so Ducky would find him easier and not have to go right into the that and so he had some light. He yawned,he was getting kinda tired and he knew his mother would be coming for him soon,he just hoped Ducky would find him first so they can finish the game.

"Littlefoot!" an adult voice called.

Or not...

"Littlefoot!" his mothers voice called again.

"Ooooh,Littlefoot!" Ducky called "Your mama is here,she is she is."

Sighing Littlefoot came from his hiding spot.

"Littlefoot,what were you doing down a hole?" Jenna asked watching Little emerge and going over to him and licking dirt off his face.

"It not really a hole..it's like this underground cave" Littlefoot explained.

"So thats why I could not find you!" Ducky cried.

Jenna chuckled "Well,you can tell me about it later. Right now it's time to go home,you'll be getting a bath,having dinner and going to bed" she raised her tail "And no 'buts' thats is what is going to happen mister"

Littlefoot nodded and turned to Ducky and Spike "Bye,guys" he smiled.

"Bye,Littlefoot!" Ducky hugged him around the leg as Spike licked him "We need to go home too now,yep yep yep! C'mon Spike" the two set off,both tired but happy.

Jenna picked up her son and began to carry him back home.

Bron was the one to greet them first "I suppose it went well?" he asked.

"Went perfectly from what I could tell" Jenna replied putting Littlefoot down "You did have fun,didn't you?" she asked her son.

"Yeah!" Littlefoot replied "Ducky and Spike are really nice,we talked and played fun games. It was so much fun"

"Glad you had a good time,bro" Shorty looked over to him "I would of came too but...I don't think I would of been much fun" he sighed "Besides,I liked having today to just relax"

Littlefoot opened his mouth to reply but his mother began to nudge him towards the water.

"Bath time,you're covered in dirt" she said as she did so.

Littlefoot slipped into the water and thought for a moment "Mother?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she began to clean her ffilthy son.

"Can I play with Ducky and Spike again?"

Jenna paused with her cleaning for a moment and smiled "Sure,of course you can" she was glad her plan worked out "I can take you over there again tomorrow if you want"

"That'll be great! Thanks,Mother"

"No problem Littlefoot" Jenna nuzzled him "Now,stay still so I can get this dirt off you before Grandma sees you..."

* * *

**Not sure what to think of this chapter..meh...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This takes place 2 days later after the last chapter**

**Note: This is a fairly short chapter,because only so much I can do with a chapter that takes place 100% at night.**

* * *

Night had fallen upon the lands,excitment was starting to fill Littlefoot,tonight was the night of all the games at Saurus Rock.

"Stay still" Jenna told her fidgeting son as she tried to clean him with licking "I'm not taking you out there all dirty"

"But I'm so excited!" Littlefoot cried "Ducky and Spike said they'll be there and Shorty said he'll play with us this time too"

Jenna chuckled "I'm sure you'll have fun,and remember me and daddy will be there,so if you feel you had enough and want to come home,just tell us"

Littlefoot rolled his eyes,his mother had only been telling him that every five minutes. "Mother,you need to stop worrying about me so much" he complained though he loved his mother,she did tend to over baby him at times.

"I'm sorry,Littlefoot. I guess I do have to admit my baby is growing up..." Jenna sighed sadly "Seems like only yesterday you were a little hatchling that depended on me for everything...and now...you're wanting to go out and do things on your own..."tears started in her eyes,she clearly wasn't ready to let her 'baby boy' go.

Littlefoot looked down,noticing his mother becoming upset,he sighed and buried his head into his mother "Don't worry,Mother..I will always be your baby..but..."

"But?" Jenna asked,smiling now after Littlefoot's words.

"Let me take my own bath from now on" Littlefoot grinned "You know...without you cleaning me. I wanna do it myself other then that,I still do need you,Mother"

"You know what?" Jenna pulled her son closer for a hug "You got a deal,keeping yourself clean will be your duty now. Just like a grown up longneck"

"Thanks Mother" Littlefoot nuzzled her "Besides,if I forget to take a bath,I am sure Grandma will remind me real fast" he laughed.

Jenna laughed with her son "Now THAT we can count on".

* * *

"We just might reach there tonight..." Kai said as he lead his family through the darkness,they were almost at the valley they had been traveling so long to reach "I would say..we'll be there in another hour or so,if that guy gave us the right directions..."

"Kai,the girls are tired..." Nani told him softly nodding behind her,Tara hard to keep forcing her eyes open,she kept stumbling over nothing,and kept nearly crashing into everything in her path. Nahla,lay across her back. Just as she was about to fall asleep,Tara would stumble jerking her awake again. "And so am I at that matter,lets just rest here. We can go on again in the morning. Besides even if we do reach the valley tonight,most likely no one is even going to be up to greet us or show us to a sleeping area anyway"

"True..." Kai sighed "You're right we should just rest here,you know before Tara passes out on us"

Thump.

Both Nani and Kai whipped their heads around in time to see Tara crash head first into a tree and stumble. Nahla was sent flying off,but was mostly unharmed.

"Owwww..." Tara complained,that bump had knocked her awake alright "Nahla?' she asked,she squinted making out Nahla's pink form in the pitch black of the Mysterious Beyond night.

"I'm okay" Nahla's light voice answered which was followed by the sound of shuffling footsteps and she re-appeared by Tara's side "You didn't have to throw me off you know".

"I'm sorry,you sure you're not hurt?" Tara asked concerned.

"I might be hurt,but since I can barely see my feet on the ground it's so dark here,I would have no idea,might have a bruise or something.. But if I am, hurt.I'm not really in any pain" Nahla replied.

"Good" Tara managed to say through a yawn.

"We can't go on tonight" Kai said settling down "If we do,we'll be so blinded by darkness we might walk right off a cliff,or into sharpteeth"

Nani nodded and settled down "Thank goodness" she whispered to herself,Nahla walked up to her and rubbed her head against her. Nani smiled at her daughter and nudged her to the ground "Go to sleep,Nahla" she whispered "Tomorrow,we'll be in the Great Valley at last"

Nahla didn't response,she just let her head fall to side and fell into deep sleep,but not before silently wishing she wouldn't have to talk with Teetonka tonight-she was too tired and just wanted a dreamless sleep-please.

It also didn't take Tara long to fall asleep,she plopped down next to her next to her mother,leaving Nahla in the safety of the middle.

Nani wrapped her neck around Nahla and placed her tail across Tara's back,she yawned and didn't even try and stay awake another wink. She took a deep breath and surrendered into sleep.

Kai sighed and lowered his big form to the ground,laying on the other side of his mate then their daughters. Laying his neck across Nani's back,he tried to keep his eyes open and watch for danger,but in the end he just couldn't and he too fell in to a deep sleep ,snuggled up with the rest of his family.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Valley,while on any other night most dinosaurs would be fast asleep by now,everyone was at Saurus Rock. Children were playing,adults were talking about their younger days. Elders were happily telling stories of the Lone Dinosaur,and the young ones were happily listening.

"And they called it Saurus Rock,for it looked like the Lone Dinosaur himself" Grandpa just finished off the tale of how Saurus Rock was formed.

"Woooah" Littlefoot,Ducky and Spike said at the same time.

Ducky was once again on Spike's back as he lay on the ground in front of Grandpa.

Littlefoot was laying between Shorty's front legs "Thats so awesome,Grandpa!"

"Yeah...awesome" Shorty yawned "You done yet,bro? We could all use some...sleep".

"He is right,Littlefoot" Grandma looked over "Your father is falling asleep on his feet" she chuckled nodding over to Bron.

Bron had his head lowered and was snoring,Jenna frowned and slapped him in the face with her tail.

"What...what's happening?!" Bron looked around confused,he nearly stepped back when he saw his mates face-not amused.

"If you must embarrass yourself with your snoring and dribbling in your sleep,please do not do in public view in front of the whole valley" she scoffed.

"I'm not dribbling..."Bron complained but wiped his mouth his tail tip"Oh...maybe I am..." he chuckled "Err..I'm going to stand over there" he backed into the shadows.

Jenna shook her head but had a smile on her face,what a longneck her mate was.

"But...but...I'm not ti-red" Littlefoot said through a yawn before falling quickly into sleep-he was burned out.

"We'll go now" Ducky whispered so she did not wake her longneck friend,Spike got up and quietly walked off ready to go home and bed themselves.

Grandma walked forward and gently picked up her grandson,placing him across her back "I'm so amazed" she said quietly watching her grandson sleep.

"About what?" Jenna asked walking towards them,noticing everyone was beginning to leave.

"Littlefoot...Littlefoot...he actually ran out of energy for once".

Bron came out from the shadows smiling "Lets get him home,put him to bed...and ourselves" he said nudging Shorty awake as he was beginning to doze off,Shorty was a bit to big to be carried now or Bron would of done so.

Shorty groaned but stood up "Can't we just 'camp out' here?" he complained.

"Maybe we should..." Grandpa suggested quietly "It is a bit too dark to go all the way home now,we stayed here longer then planned".

"Yes,we'll just stay here tonight,won't hurt anybody. This area is open to all" Jenna said laying down,ready to sleep.

"Thank you..." Shorty took the chance and plopped back down and was asleep in moments.

Bron had already settled by Jenna's side,and Grandma placed Littlefoot on his mothers back before laying down herself.

With a grunt Grandpa settled down himself,everyone else had easily drifted off to sleep so Grandpa just watched them for a bit,the massive sky of stars over the valley lighten up their sleeping forms. "Goodnight,my family" he whispered before he too found sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring and shortness but there is only so much one can do in a chapter that takes place at like midnight xD.**

**Next chapter will be back to 3,000+ words.**


	6. Chapter 6

Grandma was chuckling,she stared at Littlefoot "He is still down and out" she commented,nudging him "Littlefoot,wake up the bright circle has already risen".

Littlefoot just shifted his head in response,but did not shown any sign of waking up.

"Leave him,dear" Grandpa said softly "Last night burned him out,he needs to regain his strength through sleep,he'll wake up when he is ready".

"Yeah,it was a very late night for him" Bron agreed "Let him sleep on" he paused "Least he'll be quiet" he added with a chuckle.

Grandma chuckled and nuzzled Littlefoot "Alright then you win,Littlefoot-sleep on".

"He ain't sick is he? Cause...this ain't normal for him" Shorty pointed out watching his brother.

"No,not sick just exhausted. If he was a sick he wouldn't be looking so peaceful and calm" said Grandma softly patting Shorty with her tail "He would be noticeably uncomfortable and in distress" she chuckled "Trust me,Shorty he is fine I know the differences when it comes to Littlefoot-when is healthy and when he is ill and needs treatment"

"How do you know that?" Shorty questioned.

"When you really know someone,and you're really bonded to that dinosaur,you begin to know their habits and how they act. What's normal and what means 'something is wrong'" Grandma smiled her gaze drifting to her blood grandson and then back to her adopted one "I know Littlefoot's habits and behaviour and from what I can see he is perfectly healthy,just completely worn out and needs to re-gain his energy".

"I don't understand..." Shorty admitted.

"You will one day,Shorty you will" Grandma told him.

Littlefoot yawned and opened his eyes,he blinked his eyes trying to focus,he stood up "Good morning" he greeted.

"Good morning,my sleepy head" Jenna chuckled coming up behind him "Had a little sleep in today,hmm?" she nuzzled him warmly.

"Yeah,I was really tired from last night" Littlefoot nuzzled his mother back "But it was soo much fun"

"I knew you would like it" Jenna chuckled nudging him forward "Come have some breakfast now,we got berries today".

"Then can I go play with my friends?" Littlefoot asked cheerfully joining his family by the berry pile.

"Play?" Bron asked surprised "You sure you don't just want to relax today?"

"Hmmmm..." Littlefoot seemed thoughtful and Bron actually got his hopes up-would Littlefoot really not spend one day to just relax and not running around? Those hopes were soon dashed when Littlefoot let out a loud "Na..."

Grandpa shook his head "Well,can you least wait until the afternoon? We would like to spend time with you as well"

"And,maybe Ducky and Spike would like to rest after last night too" Grandma added.

"Sure,Grandma and Grandpa" Littlefoot agreed but looked up when he heard a voice above them.

"Longnecks are headed into the valley,presuming a family of four or just a small herd" the flyer explained "My son,Petrie claimed to have spotted them. I checked it out and I can confirm that there is indeed new longnecks coming in".

"New longnecks?" Jenna asked "Well,we should go greet them,come on Littlefoot you're coming too".

"Yes,Mother" Littlefoot sighed "But why do I have to come?"

"Because,it's polite to greet visitors to our home" Jenna replied and looked up at the flyer "Thank you,we shall see to it now"

The flyer nodded and took off.

"Well,lets go see who it is" Bron said leading the family off "Just hope they mean peace and not trouble"

* * *

The new family stood at the valley entrance,Kai looked around "Well we are here at last".

"About time,if we had to walk through one more rocky land,I would of screamed" Nahla snapped.

"Now,Nahla remember your manners,I do not want to see any attitude from you when you meet the valley dinosaurs,got that?" Nani used her tail to raise her daughters head.

"Yeah yeah" Nahla grumbled '"I don't have an attitude though"

"Yes,you do" her mother replied "But one that is not unfixable,give it some time and you'll be the perfect behaved lady".

"I don't think so..." Nahla grumbled.

"What was that?" Nani asked staring into Nahla's eyes.

"Oh,nothing mummy. I was just excited to find out what the dinosaurs here are like" she grinned slightly,she knew her mother knew she was lying.

Nani opened her mouth to remind her daughter about respect but Kai nudged her.

"Leave her,Nani,she is just a girl with bit of a sarcastic attitude,she is not purposely dis-respecting anyone,is she?" he asked.

"Well...no she doesn't have an attitude in the being disrespectul type of way..but still. An attitude is an attitude" she glanced at Nahla "But,it's who she is and without her little attitude,life will be pretty dull if she was all quiet and serious all the time" she admitted chuckling

"But...Nahla...manners,please I don't want anyone thinking me and your mother never taught you any or we never raised you right,save the sarcasm for later" Kai's tone said he was serious.

"Okay..." Nahla sighed "Sorry..."

"Well well, who are you lot" a strange voice made Nahla look up,a grey adult longneck walked towards them,a brown male by her side. Trailing them,Nahla could see two elderly grey longnecks,a green male around the same age as Tara and a brown male just a little older then her.

"I'm Jenna" the one who spoke said "And this is my mate,Bron"

"Welcome to the Great Valley" Bron greeted them with a smile.

"Thank you,I'm Kai" Kai nodded his head at Bron and Jenna "My mate,Nani" he nodded towards the adult by his own "Our oldest daughter,Tara" he said as Tara walked up to them "And,we have a youngest...somewhere" he looked around.

"Nahla is a bit shy around strangers,she was never socialized as our family is an isolated herd" Tara explained "She is in that bush over there" she pointed towards a bush that had a pink tail sticking out of it.

"Ah,just a shy and quiet ittle girl then?" Grandma asked as she reached them chuckling "I wish my grandson was quiet" she added.

"And we wish Nahla was quiet" Nani laughed "She has the most sarcastic,joke about everything attitude I have ever seen".

"Sounds...fun" Grandpa joked.

"Yeah,so totally is" Kai said sarcastically with a smile.

Nahla watched as everyone chatted,she sighed she wish she didn't have to feel so scared about meeting them..but she was. She took a deep breath,if she just hid away from them forever,she would never break out of her shyness of strangers. She stepped out of the bush not looking where she was going and crashed right into a brown longneck child sending both to the ground.

"Owww..." Littlefoot complained and stood up "You okay?" he asked seeing a pink longneck down on the ground too.

"I'm fine" Nahla said quickly getting up "Sorry,that was my fault"

"It's okay,I'm always tripping over things..sometimes things that ain't even there" he joked "My name is Littlefoot. Are you Nahla? I heard your family talk about you".

"Ummm,yeah I'm Nahla" she said before the words registered in her brain _"My name is Littlefoot" _she froze,this had to be THE Littlefoot,the one she was meant to find..well really..he found her "Did you say your name was Littlefoot?" she stared at him intensely

"Yeah..." Littlefoot said confused..this girl was kinda weird,why was she staring at him like that? He shrugged it off though and just decided to be nice to her,maybe she was just a bit shy "Nice to meet you,Nahla!" Littlefoot said happily but confused.

"Umm...I gotta go.." Nahla said quickly before taking off calling her sister "Tara!".

Tara looked around "What is it Nahla?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you..about...you know who and...the one he told me about" Nahla said nervously.

Tara blinked in shock "Umm..pardon us" she said to the adults,picking up her sister and rushing off.

"Are...they alight?' Grandma asked frowning,though she didn't say it aloud,she thought that was strange behaviour.

"Oh,they're fine,just personal family stuff thats been bugging Nahla" Nani smiled.

"Oh,I see" Grandma smiled "So nothing is wrong?"

"No,it's all fine and dandy" Nani answered.

Grandma thought a moment,she thought the two youngsters were acting a bit odd,then again she didn't know them. For all she knew that could be normal behaviour for them,maybe she was a bit to judging too fast "Well,I am not one to put my nose into another family's personal stuff. Would you's like a tour of the valley?".

"That would be lovely" Kai said with a smile.

"Well,come right this way then,lets go everyone" Grandma began leading them off,her family following her. Expect for Shorty who was staring after the two sisters and Littlefoot who was still sitting confused by the bush.

Nani and Kai glanced at each other then over to the distance forms on their daughters,they didn't know what was bugging Nahla but they figured it was something to do with Teetonka. Shrugging it off for now they followed the other family,just hoping everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"So you're saying...the longnecks we just met,are the second missing family?" Tara asked after Nahla had explained everything.

"Yep,I met this other kid,he must belong to that family..he said his name was...Littlefoot" Nahla said quietly "And I just know thats he the one Teetonka told me about".

"You sure...like really really sure?"

"Yes,Teetonka said I would know when I found him,he is the one" Nahla looked behind her to make sure no one was listening.

"So he has the powers,he is mountain blood..." Tara murmured "Do we tell his family?"

"Are you kidding?! They'll think we are crazy,we arrive in their valley and claim they are some ancient family and they need to come to the mountains with us,come on Tara..."

"You're right...well you know what you gotta do,you know what the ancestors want"

"Yeah,I have to my friends with the clumsy oaf"

"I remember you saying that was YOUR fault" Tara reminded her with a smirk.

"Hey,he was the one that admitted he trips over stuff they ain't even there,I'm just stating that on facts he himself told me" Nahla huffed.

Tara rolled her eyes "Well,I'm willing to bet you and him are going to be best friends by the time the week is through" she chuckled "Besides,friends your age is just want you need"

Nahla stared at her sister "You think he'll want to even be my friend? He might not even like me.."

"What's not to like? You're friendly,funny,adventurous and you have attitude,boys like girls with attitude..trust me on that" she rolled her eyes as memories of the family's old herd came back to her.

"You think so?" Nahla asked hopeful..come to think of it,a real friend is just what she wanted,even if that friend may trip over air,it would still be cool. Besides..he is a mountain longneck like her,he could contact his ancestors like her. They just had to be friends,there was no reason they shouldn't be...and besides if he didn't like her,it would make it awfully hard to work with him on this 'return to the mountain home of our ancestors' deal.

"I know so,go talk to him,ask him to play. Making friends isn't hard Nahla" Tara nuzzled her and nudged her.

"Ok...but not today...I wanna settle in here first"

"Okay,but tomorrow you're going to go speak with him" Tara said firmly.

"Hey! You're not mummy,you can't tell me what to do" Nahla poked her tongue out.

"Just do it squirt,mum will agree with me. You need friends..or you'll live a very lonely life" she patted her on the head and began walking off,only to nearly crash into Shorty coming the other way "Woah,sorry"

"Ah,it's cool. My name is Shorty" said the green male frowning when he heard girlish laughter.

"Shorty" Nahla said through laughter as she had followed her sister"What kind of name for a longneck is that?" she could not stop laughing "I mean-ow".

Tara had hit her in the side clearing her throat,she smiled at Shorty "Sorry about my sister,nice to meet you Shorty. My name is Tara,the brat here is Nahla"

Shorty nodded,smiling at the the two "So..have you been shown around yet?"

"No" Tama replied "Our parents have gone on a tour but we didn't go with them"

"Well,I can show you's around!" Shorty said excitedly,though he did find Nahla a bit annoying already and was happy about Tara,finally someone HIS age after who knows how long.

"That would be lovely thank you,Shorty" Tara smiled.

"Umm..you two go ahead..." Nahla mumbled "I'll just stay here and wait for mummy and daddy to come back,or if they see us both gone without telling them they'll be really angry" she knew that was true,but that really wasn't why she was trying to get out of going. She wasn't keen on playing 'tag along' with the two teenaged longnecks.

"True..they will be..." Tara agreed,she knew the real reason why her sister didn't want to come-she wasn't dumb. But decided to roll with it.

"You sure?" Shorty asked "I mean you can come if you want...I guess"

"Nah,I have to wait here for my parents" Nahla said again "Besides,why would you want a little kid tagging along?"

"Alight then" Shorty said beginning to turn "If you change your mind though,feel free to come look for us. Come on Tara" he smiled and began walking.

Tara paused for a moment and nuzzled Nahla "Will you be okay?"

Nahla nodded "I'll be fine.,go ahead I'm gonna go somewhere and try and you know..contact"

Tara understood "Okay then,good luck. I'll see you later" she quickly followed Shorty.

The younger girl watched her leave and sighed "Ok,Teetonka..now I actually want you..." she whispered to herself "How do I make you come to me when I want you and not just when you want to come to me?" she looked around she couldn't talk to him out here anyway,she'll look like a crazy talking to herself. She stood up and began to look for a hidden place,she had questions.

* * *

"I met this girl..she is kinda weird" Littlefoot said to Ducky and Spike,shortly after the rest of his family went off. Littlefoot took the chance to go see Ducky and Spike,turns out they had been waiting for him.

"Weird? What do you mean,Littlefoot?" Ducky questioned.

"Well,I don't know...she just kept staring at me..it felt kinda weird" he shrugged.

"Well,what do you expect from an outsider,they are ALL weird" a voice none of them knew called out.

The three of them turned their heads to see a yellow threehorn girl standing there.

"I mean,you shouldn't be surprised" she added to her last sentence.

"Sorry..but who are you?" Littlefoot questioned.

"Me? Oh I'm Cera" the three-horn replied "A three-horn of course".

"Hello,Cera!" Ducky walked towards her "My name is Ducky,yep yep yep. And that is my brother Spike" she pointed to Spike as she said it "He can not talk like us though,nope nope nope but he still really nice"

"Who is the flathead?" Cera glared at Littlefoot.

"My name is Littlefoot" Littlefoot replied "And I'm not a flathead"

"If you say so" Cera said and walked around the three "So...do you guys do anything but sit around chit chatting all day like the elders do?"

"No...we play and explore.." Littlefoot said frowning,who does this three-horn think she is?

"Ok,lets play then" Cera said stopping with her circling.

"You want to play with US?" Ducky asked "Err..why?"

"Why not? Got nothing else better to do..got a problem with it?" Cera put her face in Ducky's.

Ducky fell back "Um..no?" she said answer a pause

"Good" Cera snorted and rose her head "How about we play-" she was cut off by a flyer smacking into her space.

"Ooooh me sorry" the little flyer said quickly flying out of Cera's reach.

"Hehehe,who are you?" asked the little swimmer. Ducky looked up at the flyer smiling.

"My name Petrie" the flyer answered "Me sorry me ruined your game"

"You didn't ruin our game,we haven't even started yet" Littlefoot said to Petrie "Nice to meet you,Pertie my name is Littlefoot. Thats Ducky" he nodded to Ducky "And Spike is of course the spike-tail and the three-horn is Cera"

"Hi Pertie" Ducky cried.

"Err...hi beak head" Cera muttered "Just don't go crashing into me anymore,and you won't have any problems"

"Me sorry" Petrie said quietly.

"You can play with us too,Petrie" Littlefoot suggested.

"Oooh me will love too! What we going to play?"

"Easy..we'll play Lone Dinosaur" Littlefoot grinned,looks like the 'gang' of three was now a gang of five

* * *

**This chapter...ma...**

**This chapter didn't actually have much of a'plot' it was just to bring Nahla and family into the valley,and,introduce Pertie and Cera.**

**Next chapter..well some interesting things will begin happening.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Nahla? You want to speak to me?"

Nahla jumped and turned around "Why do you have to sneak up on me like that,Teetonka?"

Teetonka chuckled "Because it's amusing..to me anyway. Anyway,you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes..I have found Littlefoot" Nahla sighed.

"I've noticed,good job you're one step closer to our goal" Teetonka looked down on her.

"Yeah,one down 500 million to go" Nahla said in her usual sarcastic tone.

The ghostly male glared,which made Nahla shut up-for once. "Anyway,you need to build a friendship with Littlefoot"

"I'm working on that..." Nahla sighed.

"No you're not-you ran away from him" Teetonka snapped "Don't tell me you're 'working on it' when you're not"

"You saw that?"

Teetonka nodded "I see everything,girlie" he sighed "Okay,maybe I'm being a bit harsh I know I should give you time...but this is so important that it works out..."

"I know,Teetonka" Nahla sighed "If this does not work out the mountains will explode and the whole world will collapse into a fiery pit of death" and back to sarcastic attitude it was.

Teetonka growled and bought his tail down with a loud whack.

Nahla jumped "What did you do that for?" she complained.

"Because of YOU" Teetonka snarled "I don't believe out of all the descendants I have,it had to be YOU to be the one that will lead the lost families back,you're the most sarcastic attitude filled longneck I have ever met in my life"

"Well,sir...if you think about it..this isn't your life...because really..you ARE dead" Nahla grinned not dropping the sarcasm.

Teetonka felt like banging his head against a rock but instead he just took a deep breath to calm himself "Kids these days,now back in MY day..."

"NO!" Nahla cried "Please,don't go into the whole 'back in my day' thing,I haven't got the next 100 years to spare listening to it"

"We'll we showed our elders respect,not making jokes every chance we get. We knew when to be serious"

"Sorry,'serious' isn't something I tend to do" Nahla said with a flick of her tail.

Teetonka snorted "Yeah it didn't take me very long to figure THAT out" he began to walk around Nahla "Anything else you need to ask or report?"

"I have a question,has Littlefoot been contacted by his ancestors yet?" Nahla asked in an actual serious tone.

"No,not yet,why do you ask?" Teetonka wondered.

"Just curious..." Nahla replied "But it would be easier when I explain to him about all this,if he too knew about being a mountain longneck and not just think I'l some crazy girl trying to con him into coming to a faraway land with me"

Teetonka thought for a moment "Good point..for once,there is a chance he will think this as a trick or his family would at the very least...very well,Ahote will visit him tonight" Teetonka began to fade away "Meet him by the Thundering Falls tomorrow and don't ask why. Just do it" and he was gone.

"Sure thing..." Nahla said to no one. She sat there for a moment before standing up and looked around the large valley "Now...where is my family..."

* * *

"This is a wonderful place" Nani commented as the adults now relaxed after getting a tour of the whole valley.

"It is indeed,worth all the traveling" Kai agreed nuzzling Nani.

"I take it that means you'l be staying?" Jenna grinned at them,it was so nice to have another longneck family around now.

"Of course,we couldn't drag ourselves all the way and just to turn around and leave again" Kai smiled _until Nahla needs to take us back to the mountains anyway_ he added in his thoughts.

"That is great news" Bron commented "Would you like to relax some more or shall we see you to a resting place?".

"We need to find our daughters first" Nani sighed shaking her head "And you know kids.." she chuckling.

"Do we ever.." Jenna rolled her eyes "Our youngest son,Littlefoot loves to cause mischief"

"Littlefoot?" Nani questioned outloud,she remembered Nahla telling her Teetonka told her to find someone named Littlefoot.

"Err..yes,Littlefoot is the name of my son" Jenna rose an eyebrow "I know it's a bit of a strange name for a longneck,but the name is has very special meaning and value to our family"

"Oh,I didn't mean anything like that. It's just I heard that name mentioned before..." she trailed off.

"Who by?" Jenna asked.

Kai and Nani glanced at each other,do they tell them the truth? No,they couldn't. Why would they believe the anyway?

"Our daughter,Nahla...she met your boy..."Nani said,that was true but not the real reason they know about Littlefoot.

"Oooh" Jenna said smiling,not feeling one bit specious "I hope Littlefoot was kind too her"

Kai snorted "It's Nahla the one you should be hoping to be kind,with her attitude she might offend another young one,even though it's never on purpose and she is just joking,it ,may happen..."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of attitude" Grandpa said "As long as one doesn't take that attitude too far..." he stood up "Anyway,would you like me to help you find your young ones?"

"If you don't mind,sure" Nani stood up and Kai quickly did the same.

"No idea where they could be though..." Kai admitted looking around.

"Well,we are in no rush,we'll check everywhere" Grandpa nodded to the distance with his head "Shall we?".

"I'll come too" Grandma said standing up quickly.

"I'll go find Littlefoot and Shorty" Jenna offered "Though I am sure they are fine,but you never know..."

Bron yawned "You go on and do that...I'll wait here and-OW"

Jenna whacked him in the head "YOU,will be coming with me" she ordered standing up.

"Yes ma'am..." Bron said in a surrendering tone and stood up.

"Right lets go" Grandpa said leading the newcomers and Grandma off.

Bron watched them leave and turned his mate "So where are they?"

Jenna just hit him again "If I knew where they were,we wouldn't be needing to go look for them in the first place"

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

Shorty and Tara were laying side by side,they shared a pile of tree-sweets after Shorty have Tara a tour and they exchanged jokes,complained about their younger siblings,though they also admitted they love them.

"This place is beautiful,thanks for showing me around,Shorty" Tara said warmly,the female longneck was a brown colour-that had a silver tint to it,her underbelly was white,her pale green eyes were highlighted by the black rims around them,she had black legs up to her knees. She looked like a mish mash of her whole family.

Shorty thought she was interesting looking,maybe even beautiful. He never seen a longneck who looked like that before,it was interesting for sure. He shook his head realizing she had spoken "It no problem" he studied her for a moment "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Tara replied

"Is,Nahla..your blood sister?" You and her look..."

"Nothing alike?" Tara laughed "I know,we are full blood sisters but strangely enough Nahla is just our mum all over again,while I got traits from both my parents and my grandparents" she looked over at Shorty "What about you? You look nothing like your family..umm that was your family right?"

"Yeah they are my family...my adopted one anyway.." he paused "My real parents died long ago,and the rest of my herd abandoned me...then this guy called Bron found me and took me to his family..they took care of me,soon enough the ones who were strangers became mum and dad,and Littlefoot become my little brother,though I will never forget my real parents"

Tara was quiet for a moment "I'm sorry about your parents,and what your herd did to you..."

"It's in the past" Shorty said quietly "This is my life now and I am not taking it for granted,I still think about what would of happened if these guys never picked me up..I'll be dead by now no doubt..."

Tara placed her tail on his back "Listen,life isn't meant to be easy. It will throw challenges at you and no one will know the outcome. The only real certainty is life,is no one makes it out alive,we all die in the end"

Shorty stared at her before smiling "You're right,and smart too"

Tara choked back laughter "Don't flatter me please"

"But you are,for someone your age you're really wise..where did you learn all that stuff?"

"My mother" Tara replied flatly "She is obsessed with 'wisdoms'"

"Oh..." Shorty said "Know I get" he laughed.

"You know,Shorty I think we're are going to be great friends" Tara commented with a smile.

"I know we will Tara..." he looked into her green eyes "I just know we will.."

* * *

"You're it!" Cera cried as she tapped Littlefoot with her head.

"Hey! I wasn't ready" Littlefoot complained.

"Well,if you weren't standing there daydreaming,you would of been ready" Cera shot back.

"I was NOT daydreaming..I was just thinking.."

"Whats the difference? You were standing there going 'la di da di da'" Cera huffed making Ducky and Petrie giggle.

"Haha,very funny" Littlefoot glared "I was thinking about Nahla"

"Nahla?" Petrie asked confused "Who Nahla?"

"Some new girl,she acts really strange and I'm trying to figure out of she was hiding something..."

"Hiding something? Like what?" Ducky wondered outloud.

"I don't know..." Littlefoot admitted

"Like I said" Cera butted in "She is an outsider,and ALL outsiders are weird,they MAY be nice,but they'll still be weird"

Littlefoot shook his head "I don't think she is weird like that,it just the way she acted...was kinda weird"

"You do realize that makes no actual sense,don't you?" Cera grumbled "If she acts weird,then she is weird"

Littlefoot just shook his head again "I'm going to befriend her..maybe she was just weird because she is new in the valley and doesn't know anyone"

"If you say so" Cera said turning around "I've got to go home now,see yah's" she walked off nose in air in the distance the others could hear a voice calling "CERA!"

"Littlefoot?" Petrie flew onto the longneck's head "You sure you want to make friends with the outsider?"

"She is not an outsider,Petrie she is just new,we were all new once too remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Petrie said flatly "Me forgot that" he got off the longneck and hovered in the air.

Littlefoot wished he had a hand to face palm,honestly..some dinosaurs "Just because she is new here,does not mean we have to treat her like an outcast" he added to what he last said.

"So you will be her friend?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah,I will" he stood up seeing his parents in the distance "I'm going to go talk to my parents,maybe they know more about her" he ran off before he could hear his friends goodbyes.

"What is it with longnecks wanting be friends with other all the other longnecks?" wondered Petrie outloud.

Ducky shrugged "But we can not tell Littlefoot who to be friends with,and maybe he is right. Maybe Nahla is really nice,yep yep yep".

Spike nodded in agreement before turning his focus onto a fern bush.

"Petrie!"

"Ooh,that my mama. Me got to go" Petrie began to take off "Bye,Ducky and Spike" the small flyer croaked out and flew off.

"Hmm...now what?" the swimmer as the spike-tail.

Spike just made a confused sound in response.

* * *

Night had fallen,Nahla had be found shortly after her parents set out to find her. Tara was found with Shorty,both were talking about their birth homes,after a quick goodbye and a promise to meet up tomorrow they parted ways.\

"Hey,Tara" Nahla began asking with a teasing tone "Who is your new boyfriend?".

"He isn't my boyfriend" Tara said quickly "He is just a friend who happens to be a boy"

"So he is a boyfriend. If he is a friend and he is a boy..." Nahla said in usual attitude.

Tara shoved her sister playfully "Ha ha ha,you know very well I know just what you meant with 'boyfriend'" she chuckled "Girls can be friends with a boy without being in love with him you know,but if we can't and you're gonna be friends with Littlefoot-that means he is going to become your boyfriend..aww kissy kissy" she teased

Nahla huffed knowing her sister got her "I hate when you point things like that out" she muttered.

"I love it when I get to prove you wrong" Tara smiled "Did I tell you? Shorty is Littlefoot's big brother"

"He is?" Nahla asked "But..why do I need to know that?"

"Well you don't really,he isn't a mountain longneck" she noticed Nahla's confusion "He ain't blood related to the family,he is adopted..just thought you might want to know more about who is in Littlefoot's family"

"Ah...I just remembered something..."

"What?"

"Littlefoot is going to be visited tonight..."

Tara stared at her "So he finds out _tonight_? But we just got here!"

"I asked,Teetonka to see to it. It'll make things easier,I don't what him thinking I am a weirdo who speaks with the dead." a cheeky grin spread across her face "We can be weirdos who speak with the dead together,that is a great way to form a friendship is it not?"

Tara chuckled "I just hope he isn't too freaked out,no doubt Shorty will tell me about it tomorrow,shall I tell you want he tells me?"

Nahla nodded "Yeah,and I'll see if I can squeeze any info out of Littlefoot,and he doesn't do it I'll bash him in the head until he does"

"Nahla,did I ever tell you what a supportive friend you make?"

* * *

It was not long after Littlefoot fell asleep for the night,that he found himself in the same spot as Nahla did when she first met Teetonka. The **exact** same spot,the waterfall was louder then ever.

"Huh?" said a confused Littlefoot as he looked around "Where am I?" he stood up and walked on,soon reaching the same river Nahla crossed on her first visit here. He looked around and spotted the stone bridge,he walked across it still confused. Where was he? How did he get here? Where was his family? "HELLO?" he called "Anyone here?. No answer he looked to the ground for a brief moment before looking up and nearly screamed.

Standing before him was a longneck,but this longneck didn't seem right. His eyes and body glowed and had a ghost like presence about him.\

Littlefoot began backing up and terror,his not leaving this supernatural being of a longneck creature thing.

"Calm,Littlefoot" the longneck said.

"How..do you know my name? And who are you?" Littlefoot whispered in fear.

"My name is Ahote and I bought you here for a very important reason,you are from my family line,a direct descendant of the mountain longnecks"

"You mean,THE mountain longnecks?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes,THE mountain longnecks" Ahote edged closer "It is your job to bring your family back to these mountains,and make the three a five once more. I made the mistake and you must fix it,your destiny had been laid the day you hatched,return our family to their real home,where our roots first began...this place" he nodded at the mountains around them.

"But if theres only three...and theres meant to be five...don't we need two families?" Littlefoot asked confused.

Ahote nodded "Yes,the second family already resides in the valley you call home,the young one they call Nahla-"

"NAHLA?!" Littlefoot interrupted

"Yes,she is the second one. She knows what her duty is,she has already been contacted quite a few times..." he paused "Oh,and she knows you're also a Mountain longneck. Thats why she was 'acting weird' when she met you"

Littlefoot looked to the ground "So she is not just a weird outsider?"

"No,you and her are pretty much the same. You both have same destiny to fulfill,you must work together"

"I'll try and work with her,I'm going to find her tomorrow and try and make friends...now I know the truth about me...and her...though it's going to be an awkward conversion..." Littlefoot snorted with laughter at the thought of the two randomly bursting into a conversion about the ghosts of their ancestors and how they must return to some mountain place.

"Don't worry about that for now" Ahote said like he had read Littlefoot's thoughts "Just focus on making friends with the girl,then you can start talking about the mountain return"

"Will we get along?" Littlefoot questioned.

"Well depends"

"Depends?" Littlefoot pressed on

"Depends on how much you can handle a girl with a big sarcastic attitude" Ahote chuckled "But,Teetonka-thats the ancestor Nahla speaks to,says she is quite nice,hardly ever serious but nice. I'm sure you'll get along with her just fine".

"I can handle some attitude" Littlefoot said "Unless she starts getting bossy"

"I think she is just sarcastic and loves to joke around,she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. You'll have great fun with her".

Littlefoot nodded "Right..."

"I know this is really strange to you but I could explain it best I could for now,you're beginning to wake up so our time is up,I'll speak with you again..then I'll take you back..back into the days the mountain longnecks were formed. Farewell Littlefoot,meet Nahla at the Thundering Falls tomorrow" with that said the longneck faded and Littlefoot found himself falling into darkness.

"AH!" Littlefoot jerked awake with a scream,he panted and looked around,he noticed his mother was standing over him looking concerned.

"Have a bad sleep story,little one?" she whispered nuzzling him.

Littlefoot nodded "Yeah..."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" his mother lay down next too him.

"No..I don't even remember most of it" Littlefoot lied "All I remember was the end..where I kept falling into nothingness...I'm fine,Mother"

"Well,try and get back to sleep. Sleep stoires can't affect you in the real world,they are all in your head" Jenna nuzzled him one last time before closing her eyes again.

"You'll be surprised,Mother.." Littlefoot said to himself "You'll be surprise how much this sleep story is going to affect not just me...but all of us..."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning,Nahla was walking towards the Thundering Falls. She just hoped Littlefoot would be there so she wouldn't have to wait around. She sighed when relief when she saw the brown longneck laying on a flat rock seemingly waiting for her too. She walked slowly towards him "Littlefoot?" she called.

Littlefoot jumped "Oh,hi Nahla" he said quickly "This Ahote guy told me to meet you here..."

"I know,I was told to meet you here too" Nahla leaped onto the rock and sat beside him "But for what I do not know".

"I think our ancestors just want hang out for a while..." Littlefoot said quietly,after what happened when they met. Littlefoot felt a bit awkward around the girl.

"Maybe..." Nahla said,once again her shy side was showing. She glanced at Littlefoot "Umm,sorry about yesterday...it just my ancestors told me to find a guy named Littlefootwho lives in the Great Valley..and when you said your name was Littlefoot..."

"It's okay,I understand now. Though yesterday when I ran off I was scared you didn't like me" Littlefoot gave a small smile "I was wondering 'do I smell THAT bad?'".

Nahla burst into laughter "No,you're fine" she giggled.

"Good,cause I was about to resort to rolling in flowers,cause girls do like flowers..and maybe if I smelt like flowers..."

That caused both of them to burst into laughter.

"Well,you can smell like flowers if you want" Nahla giggled "As long as it's not one of those stinky types" she added.

Littlefoot turned and grabbed a nearby flower,one with an awful scent to it "You mean like this one?" he threw the flower at her.

"EWW! That STINKS!" Nahla cried using her tail to send it flying,she turned to Littlefoot "Yes,like that one" she said after a moments silence.

"I'll make a note to not use that kind of flower then" Littlefoot joked.

"Good boy,cause if you do I'll take my tail and beat you upside the head" Nahla teased.

"Hah! If you do that I'll...I'll...I'll...ah I got nothing"

Nahla laughed "Females-one" she glanced at Littlefoot with a crooked smile "Males-zero"

"For now" Littlefoot playfully challenged "For now..."

"You're right,I mean I'm clearly going to score more 'points" she joked.

After their laughter died down Littlefoot turned his head to Nahla "So,what brought your family to the valley? Or is it because of...you know what?"

"Well,we needed a home. My family got isolated from our original before I was even an egg. We tried to find them but never did,so we been hiding away for years in small canyons and hidden valleys. I never actually had a real home before as my family was constantly on the move from place to place,I only learnt about you after we were already halfway to the valley,we heard about it and my parents thought it'll be a great place for us..and at that time they decided that I had no clue about the mountains,we just thought we were a normal family".

"I thought I was normal..until last night anyway when Ahote visited me,only I didn't tell my family" Littlefoot sighed.

Nahla edged closer "Why not?"

"I...don't think they will believe me"

"And you think holding it back and telling them later will make them believe you?" Nahla asked "Don't they deserve to though that they carry the blood of the lost family from the Mountains in them?"

"You're right..I've got to tell them..even if they don't take it very well..."

Nahla looked to the ground "How about we worry about that later? Lets have some fun" she suggested.

"Ok,what should we do?' Littlefoot asked and thought for a moment "We can go play with my other friends".

"Um,not today" Nahla said quickly "I'm sure they are all very nice but..." she looked him in the eye "I was hoping for us to get to know each other,you know just us..since we are going to be working together in the near future we need to know each other.." she smiled "We can play with your friends tomorrow though".

"Sure" Littlefoot said but looked a bit worried,would his friends think he ditched them? A frown spread across his face,would they think of him as a traitor? Would they-he jumped back when he found himself looking into bright blue eyes-Nahla's eyes.

Nahla smirked "Come on Mr Grumpy Scales,turn that frown upside down" she leaped off the rock,she looked back "Come on,stop worrying so much!" she bounced off through the valley.

"I have to worry..cause you sure don't so I have to worry enough for both of us" Littlefoot muttered but chuckled. He admired the girls energy that matched his his own..or passed he didn't even know anymore. He leaped from the rock and sprinted after her. He knew that with Nahla's arrival things were going to get very interesting around here.

* * *

Meanwhile in the distant mountains,the old male stood in his usual spot overlooking the land. A female walked up behind him.

"They both now know" the male said "They both know what they are meant to do,Ahote and Teetonka did what they had promised..now we just wait for the return"

The female thought for a moment "But can the children do it? They are too young for this big a task if you ask me"

"They can do it,they both got the courage and the heart and in the end,it's heart they are going to need. They are pure Mountain"

The female bowed her head to the wise old male to acted as leader to every longneck in the mountains "We shall all wait their return then..one of them may even be your successor,one of them may lead us all one day".

"We'll see..." the male sighed,knowing he had to pick someone to take his place of leadership when he died,the leader could talk with all the mountain ancestors,unlike others who could only speak to those within their family line. The leader would be the first to get sent warnings of danger,or messages that affect the whole herd or tribe as they called themselves. The current leader would choose the next one,and personally train him or her,and when the current leader dies or retires,the new leader will take their place.

The female looked up at the sky "I just hope the families re-adjust to our ways..." she whispered

* * *

"Hey,Nahla watch this" Littlefoot smirked and got into what was known among his family as his 'lone dinosaur pose' "I'm going to show you a neat trick" he eyes a small bush and whipped out his tail,this will impress Nahla this will show her he can be tougher then her-SMACK. Littlefoot only ended up smacking himself in the face with his own tail,he stumbled back and tripped over a root.

Nahla tried to hold her giggles and went over to him "Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"Yeah..think I broke something" Littlefoot sat at.

Horror filled Nahla's face "What? What did you break? Your leg? Your back?"

"My pride" Littlefoot answered with a smile of mischief.

Nahla stared at him for a moment "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I was worried I would have to carry you to a healer so they can put your bones back in place"\

Littlefoot just smiled at her chuckling.

"Soo glad you're ok!" she sighed with relief then narrowed her eyes "I'm going to kill you!"

"Chill,Nahla" Littlefoot patted her on the head with his tail chuckling.

Nahla poked his tongue at him "You think you're soo funny don't you?" a smile spread across her face

"Look who is talking,Miss Sarcastic"

Here they go again...

"Me? Sarcastic?" Nahla challenged playfully "Never,I'm the perfect behaved lady".

"You just tell yourself that so you can sleep at night" Littlefoot tapped her on the nose "You're no lady,you're all tomboy"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I don't" Littlefoot said "You're an awesome girl...well I think you're a girl..." he laughed

"Ha ha ha" Nahla said playfully shoving him "Least I don't slap myself in the face,is that a guy or is it just something you do to stand out? If it's the latter-it works"

"Pfft" Littlefoot snorted "That is no way to speak to a gentlemen"

"You're right,that is no way to speak to a gentleman" Nahla agreed "But you're no gentleman,so there is no problem here".

Littlefoot let out a mock gasp "Why,I never been so offended in my life".

"Too bad,suck it up" Nahla growled in a childish playful manner.

"I don't think so,I shall defend my honor" he said playfully getting ready to charge.

"Bring it" Nahla said before starting a mock charge,Littlefoot met her halfway and the two locked heads,letting the other push them back before they pushed the other,any thoughts someone might have that this was a real fight would be thrown away by the heavy laughter coming from the two children.

The two soon were on the ground after tripping over the root Littlefoot did not too long ago,but they were laughing.

"This has been the best day of my life!" Nahla said through spurts of laughter.

Littlefoot nodded in agreement "Mine too! You know,after our first meeting I was thinking you might be a stuck up snob..boy am I glad I refused to admit that you're far from a snob".

Nahla giggled "I don't ever picture myself being one of those stuck up girl types,though if I ever resort to that feel free to beat some sense into me"

"Oh I will" Littlefoot joked and stood up,helping Nahla on her feet too,he grinned at her,she was his best friend-sure Ducky,Spike and all the others were his best friends too,he just felt closer to Nahla,plus she was another longneck and then there was the fact they were both from anicent families.

Nahla smiled,when she knew Littlefoot was not looking she put some mud on the tip of her tail and turned to Littlefoot smiling before narrowing her eyes "Littlefoot..whats that on your face?"

"What's what?" Littlefoot wiped his face "Where?"

Nahla hid a smirk and crept closer "The thing right...there" she said as she wiped the mud on that spot before running off laughing.

"Hey!" Littlefoot cried when he realized what happened,he began to sprint after her "You'll pay for that"

"Gotta catch me first!" the girl called back.

Littlefoot narrowed his eyes in determination.

It was game on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A few hundred years later and we have all grown breads,here is an update wooh**

**Sorry for the super shortness it just to get an update out there already**

* * *

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

Littlefoot groaned,Nahla had him pinned down "I can't! It will ruin my pride even more"

Nahla scoffed "Well then,I'll just keep you pinned down and you'll look like a weak fool who can be defeated by a girls" she chuckled teasingly.

"Fine..." Littlefoot grumbled he took a deep breath and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you" Nahla smiled "Say it loud"

"You are in charge,I will see you as leader your word is final" Littlefoot had to force those words out,call it built in male pride. Something about having some girl YOUNGER then him in charge of him seemed wrong to Littlefoot.

"Good boy" Nahla chuckled and got off him "Remember the lady is always right,from now on I shall be leader I will lead us to fufill this mission to the mountains"

"Remember,the point is to not get yourself killed before you get there"

Nahla swung around to come face to face with Teetonka "Not you again" she sighed "Don't you have anything better to do then get on my nerves?"

"Don't you have anything better to do then to make me question the upcoming generation?" Teetonka snapped back '"Honestly,kids these days want but don't give,nor do they have respect. My in MY day"

"Oh great,not the whole 'back in my day' talk" Nahla groaned.

Teetonka growled why him? Was what he did so wrong he had to deal with Nahla until the day she died herself? oRmaybe he could talk Ahote into swapping Littlefoot for Nahla...that seemed like a good idea to him.

Littlefoot who could not see Teetonka sat there not sure what to do,after all Teetonka was not his ancestor so he himself had no connection with him,though he knew enough about Nahla already to know she was most likely annoying the heck out of him.

"Is there anything you want Teetonka?' Nahla asked in an almost serious tone...as serious one could expect from her.

"No not really,I just thought I should mention,in our tribe females do not run things" he smirked,he was lying there was many many female leaders before he just wanted to annoy Nahla,he tried to not burst into laughter at her shocked face at that news "So that means by law you can not be leader,Littlefoot has to be leader"

"Thats not fair!" Nahla protested.

"Neither is it fair to the night circle that we sleep while it's out,and only wake for the day circle. Just be a good girl and do as your told,do as Littlefoot says for now and when the time is right a real leader will be chosen..one thats well...adult. Something about intrsusting my home,herd and future to children scares me..even more when one of those children is you" he vanished chuckling before Nahla could reply.

"Whats up?" Littlefoot asked noticed Nahla growling.

"Teetonka said you get to be in charge" the girl said bitterly.

"Awesome!" Littlefoot cheered before catching Nahla's glare "I mean...how come?"

"He said females don't run things,the guys are always the leaders-IT SUCKS" Nahla sulked "We girls are just as capable".

Littlefoot frowned for a moment "It does seem a little unfair. Girls are dinosaurs too,what makes you different then me just because I'm a guy and your not?"

Nahla glanced at him,she was not expecting him to back her up on this "I have no idea,I guess it just one of those things..no one knows why they are that way they just...are"

Littlefoot looked to the ground "And you are okay with me being in charge?'

"Don't think I have a choice" Nahla gave a small laugh "And theres always the option of fighting you for leadership later on" she joked with a smirk.

"Would love to see you try" Littlefoot said in amusement "I'm natural born leader,thats what my Mother says"

"And my Mother says I can be a perfect behaved lady,doesn't mean it's a true fact" Nahla teased him.

Littlefoot poked his tongue out at the girl but chuckled "Nahla,we ALL know you'll never be perfectly behaved"

* * *

"Ow ow ow"

Tara looked behind her at Shorty "I told you that log wasn't strong enough for you to stand on".

"You didn't need to laugh at me though" Shorty said stopping by her side.

"Well,you ARE to big for me to pick you up and out" Tara pointed out

"Thats no reason to laugh at me"

"I know,I'm sorry" Tara giggled "But it was amusing"

"Sure it was,Tara" Shorty grumbled.

Tara giggled and nudged him "Cheer up,we all make stupid mistakes"

"You think so?" Shorty questioned.

"Yep,I would list all the ones my sister,Nahla has made but I better not"

"You don't want to talk about her behind her back?" Shorty asked.

"No,it just we'll be here for the next 5 years as I list them" Tara chuckled the male beside her quickly joining in.

* * *

"Please"

"No"

Teetonka groaned "Why not?"

Ahote chuckled "Because if you can't handle Nahla,what makes you think I want to deal with her? Besides it's not like Littlefoot and Nahla can swap bloodline. Littlefoot carries my line,Nahla has yours nothing can change that"

"I know it just...she is so...annoying"

"You weren't the most perfect behaved child either,Teetonka" Ahote reminded him sharply.

"I know..." the ghostly male replied with a sigh "Still she doesn't need to be so sarcastic'

"She'll learn Teetonka,let her enjoy her youth without having you question it,besides deep inside you love her how she is" he chuckled at the last bit.

"Yep,very very VERY deep inside..."


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was actually meant to be 10 times longer,but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger so cut it down...sorry but I'm evil like that**

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Littlefoot was pinned down by a very angry Nahla "So..you don't like the idea?' he chuckled softly,man this girl lost her temper quick he knew she would be a bit angry at he made plans for her without asking but this was insane.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I LIKE IT?!" the girl screamed "How could you do that?!" when Littlefoot told her he made plans for something for her to do tomorrow she was not expecting what he told her.

"Nahla..calm down..." Littlefoot wheezed as Nahla pressed him harder "Or at least..get..off me so I can breath"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Nahla screamed but let him up glared at him-how dare he do that to her?

Littlefoot instantly sucked in air "Oh my life flashed before my eyes..." he glanced over to the fuming female "Nahla,calm down" he repeated softly "It's not like I signed you up to be sacrificed to sharpteeth as part of some creepy anicent ritural" he joked.

Nahla just growled at him for that "Not funny" she snapped.

"All I want you to do is come meet my other friends" Littlefoot said patting her on the back with his tail in attempt to calm her before she really did kill him "Just for a few minutes,please Nahla...for me..."

The girl took a deep breath trying to regain control of her anger "Why do I want to be a swimmer,spike-tail,flyer and threehorn for? What on earth is the point in that?"

"To be friendly" her friend replied "Come on,Nahla you can't keep locking yourself away from the real world forever" Littlefoot sighed "And I don't want Cera to be right about you..about the horrible things she called you"

"What did she call me?!" Nahla's fury was starting to rise again.

_Oops..._ Littlefoot gulped "Well..she said...umm..." he gulped again seeing Nahla's blue eyes alive with fury..why does he do this to himself? "She said you were a snob and anyone who is not a longneck you look down on..."

"THATS NOT TRUE! I do not look down on others that are not longnecks"

"Then show her,Nahla or she'll just spread rumours about you" Littlefoot said quietly...he just hoped Nahla wouldn't go yapping to Cera about what he told her she said about Nahla...or CERA would kill him.

Nahla glared at him "Fine I'll meet them,just to show that stupid threehorn not to make up facts about me-I'll show her"

"Oh yeah-you're not allowed to kill her" Littlefoot added with a chuckle.

"Fine" Nahla seemed to be disappointed but soon started laughing "Ok,Mr you win I'll go meet your friends but I'm not promising I'll like them"

'I'm not expecting you too,I just want you too try,thats all I ask Nahla is that you try"

"I promise..." Nahla smiled at him "But if any of them dare to mess with me I'll rip their heads off"

"Don't ever change,Nahla" Littlefoot laughed in response.

* * *

The next day Nahla was staring at Cera,an unamused look on her face.

"So..." Cera broke the silence "You're the famous Nahla..you were not what I was expecting to be honest"

"And just what were you expecting?" Nahla snapped causing Littlefoot to shove her in the side.

"Well,Littlefoot did say you were friendly...but in reality you are a sarcastic loudmouth" Cera said with a smirk

"WHY YOU!" Nahla shouted and got ready to charge,howver Littlefoot got in front of her.

"Nahla..calm down.." he whispered "By acting that way you're showing them you are NOT friendly,just act the way you do when you hang out with me"

Nahla took a deep breath "Fine" she grumbled and forced a smile on her face "Why,Cera do not judge me in such a manner. I am friendly but only to those friendly to me"

"Right..."Cera mumbled "Though I'm having trouble being friendly with you,first you did when you saw me was yell at me for calling you a snob"

"Well you did! Littlefoot said you did and he would NEVER lie to me"

"LITTLEFOOT! Why did you tell her that?! Now she won't stop throwing a hissy fit at me!"

"Oh I'm throwing the hissy fit?!"

"Shut up,flat head!"

"You shut up,one-horn!'

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Littlefoot's voice shouted over both of them an angered look on his face "Both of you shut up" he repeated more quietly "You're both acting like selfish little girls-stop it you're both better then this"

"Well I'm better-not sure about her" Nahla commented nodding towards Cera

"Nahla be quiet" Littlefoot commented covering her mouth with his tail before turning to Cera "How about the both you calm down and try again? Start this whole thing over and pretend you never met before? A fresh start"

"No thanks..she'll still be the same no matter how many times we reset" Cera commented-this longneck was so annoying,who did she think she was?

"Forget this-I'M DONE" Nahla snapped pulling away "I have better things to do then agrue with the hot headed one-horn"

"Thats THREE-horn dim brain"

"Then how come you only have one horn?" Nahla sneered.

"Because the other two are still growing" the yellow threehorn defended herself "Did your mother drop you on the head so you can't figure out the most basic logic?"

"Still growing? Taking a while isn't it? ONE-HORN!"

Littlefoot sighed "Girls..." he muttered,why did girls have to be so difficult to figure out? Why did they have to argue? Girls were very strange creatures indeed,just Littlefoot's luck he was stuck in the middle of some girly fight. No matter which side he took he'll end up looking like the 'bad guy' to the other. He turned to face Nahla and Cera who were throwing insults back and forth "Least their fighting isn't physical" he commented to himself "That would end badly..." he began to walk away but stopped to talk to the girls behind him "I'm going for a walk,and when I come back I want you do have stopped fighting and being kind to each other" he stormed off.

After they knew Littlefoot was out of sight and earshot,Cera sat down next to Nahla "Why was that needed?"

"Payback for him making plans for me without my permission" Nahla commented.

"So stressing him out is how you did that?"

"Yep" Nahla chuckled,of course she didn't know Cera when Littlefoot made the plans but at her others forcing Nahla did end up meeting her later that night,turns out they had a lot in common,for one thing both were stubborn as hell. And as much as they refused to admit it,they were a pretty good match and they already thought the other as a best friend.

"At first I thought my Mother had gone insane when she said I was going to go meet with a longneck,my father agreed with me..but turns out you're pretty cool...for a flathead anyway"

Nahla chuckled again "Yeah,I really didn't want to meet you at first..nearly killed Littlefoot when he told me he was going to bring me to you today"

"Gee you're violent aren't you?"

"Somewhat" the longneck replied "But thats who I am,I am not one of those weak defenceless girls. I will stand up for myself"

"And thats how you survive,expecting others to protect gets you nowhere-thats what my father says"

"It's true tough,in this world you need to learn to protect yourself"

Cera glanced at the longneck,the one who she pretended to be a rival "You know,you're a good actor...I almost believed it myself..I was about to slap you"

"True,I got a little dramatic" Nahla admitted "But it was kinda amusing"

"Littlefoot will kill us for this later..." the threehorn commented

"No if we kill him first" Nahla joked "But seriously,thanks for agreeing to play along..I needed to get back at Littlefoot so badly"

"To him we hate each others guts"

"True...right now we have kinda a secret friendship.."

Cera thought for a moment "It will be kinda mean but we can keep pretending...see what Littlefoot tries to get us to like each other something tells me that flathead is relentless"

Nahla tilted her head and thought for a moment before smiling "You're on" she laughed,forgetting she actually had a mission and her time in the valley was limited..how would she explain to Cera the truth about her and Littlefoot? "Teetonka...help me" she said to herself so Cera won't hear "You're meant to guide my path so guide me..what do I do?'

"You okay?" Cera asked noticing Nahla suddenly seemed to me acting quite strangely.

"I'm fine..." Nahla replied quietly "I was just thinking about...family problems" she stood up "I'm gonna go do something,if Littlefoot comes back make something up like..I couldn't stand to see your face anymore"

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine,I'm just going to go talk to my Mother for a bit..I'll meet up with you later"

"Sure thing" Cera was confused "My best friend is a longneck..how lovely"

Nahla chuckled at that "Bye" she didn't give Cera a chance to say anything back before taking off.

"Something is up with her..." Cera said in thought "But I guess it's just a longneck thing..they all seem to have a screw loose"

* * *

That night Littlefoot lay around the nesting area his family used,"I've got to tell them...".

Ahote turned up before asking why he hadn't told last night like he promised,Littlefoot's response was simple but truthful "I forgot".

"Littlefoot?" Jenna walked up to him "Ok,I know something is bothering you. Tell me what it is? Is it Nahla? Do you looove her?" Jenna teased chuckling,

"Love Nahla? Ewww no,I can't be in love with Nahla" Littlefoot said in disgust.

"And why not?" Jenna asked her son rising an eye brow.

"Because she is my best friend,it'll be too weird"

"Your father was MY best friend you know?"the large female settled herself down next to her son.

"Well thats really messed up then"

Jenna shook her head "You'll feel differently one day my son,and I'm kinda glad as it is. You're too young to worry about love anyway..so what is bothering you?"

Littlefoot looked to the ground "You might not believe me..."

"Try me"

The child looked up and took a deep breath "I got visited by our ancestors,we must return to the Mountains. We are one of the lost families of the ancient tribe" Littlefoot looked his mother in the eyes "And Nahla's family is the other"

* * *

**Cera and Nahla friendship.**

**And yeah if I did fool you at first with the fighting-trololo**


	11. Chapter 11

"How can this be..." Bron said in thought,he glanced over to his mate who was still in shock at Littlefoot's news.

Grandma shook her head "This can't be possible...it can't be us..." she looked over to her grandson "Littlefoot,are you sure?"

"Yes,Grandma" Littlefoot answered "Ahote told me,it's true Grandma...we are one of the lost families,I swear I am not lying". Littlefoot knew they might not take this well,but did they have to question if he was sure every 5 seconds? What did they think insane or something? Seeing and talking to dinosaurs that no one else could?

Jenna looked up to the sky "They did say it would happen...but who would of thought it would be us..." she looked down at her son "And you say Nahla's family is the second one?"

Littlefoot nodded "Yes,and she knows so does her family..thats why they were acting strange when they first got here..they knew Nahla was looking for me..she was told to find someone named Littlefoot who lived in the Great Valley as I have the same powers she does,it is to be her and me that will make the three five once again"

"It all makes sense now..." Grandma added "I was thinking how Nahla and Tara acted was a bit strange..."

"But who would of expected this?" Grandpa shook his head still not believing it.

"So what do we do?" Shorty spoke up for the first time,not that he mattered in this..he wasn't blood. He knew that,he had no connection with the Mountain longnecks..just what is going to happen to him though?

Jenna glanced over to the adopted child of the family "Easy-we go to the Mountains"

"And what about me?" Shorty asked

"You come with us,you may not be blood related but you are my son,adopted or not you are our family and family sticks together"

Bron nodded in agreement "If the Mountain longnecks don't like it,then they can forget having their five families back,we are not getting rid of Shorty because of some little mountain herd"

"It shouldn't be a problem..." Littlefoot said quietly "Ahote told me,while adopting is unheard of it's not against the law or anything...nothing bad will happen in fact Ahote told me they won't even notice Shorty is adopted,unless he runs around screaming 'I'M ADOPTED' for the rest of his life"

"Yeah..that will grab attention" Shorty snorted in amusement.

"By the way..." Littlefoot sneered,time to have some fun "Why do you hang around Tara so much?"

Shorty was shocked for a moment "Uh...she is my friend...she is the only longneck my age around here..." oh dart..how to get out of this without making a fool of himself...

"Do you looove her?" Littlefoot taunted,if his mother could tease him about Nahla,why couldn't he tease Shorty about Tara?

"Ummm..." Shorty paused. Did he love Tara? He was at that age in which dinosaurs tend to start falling in love,and Tara was beautiful with personality to match. But he did love her? Thinking she was pretty didn't mean he was in love with her-did it? And even if he did,didnt mean she loved him back "No..not really" he finally said "I'm not in love..." he glanced over at his brother "But how is your girlfriend going?" he smirked

"Who?" Littlefoot asked,though he knew who.

"Nahla" Shorty chuckled "You loooove her"

"I do not" Littlefoot protested "Being in love is for old dinosaurs"

"Oh so I'm an old dinosaur?"

Jenna chuckled "Don't worry Shorty,just wait until Littlefoot hits the teenaged years then sit back and enjoy the show,he'll be trying everything to impress the girl..just like you will soon"

"Me?!" Shorty eyes rose in shock

"Yep,soon your feelings will get the better of you,it's just a part of growing up. Just try not to embarrass yourself in front of Tara too much,no female wants to date an idiot"

"Supportive,mum...supportive"

Jenna chuckled "Anyway,what do we do about..you know what?"

Littlefoot shook his head "I need to speak to Nahla again..."

"We should speak to Nani and Kai.."Bron added "After all they are part of this too,maybe they know more about whats happening through Nahla"

"We'll go meet them tomorrow,it's a bit late now" Jenna commented nodding up to the starry sky "They are most likely having their dinner and settling down for the night,it'll be rude to turn up for an expected meeting tonight"

"She's right" Grandpa agreed with his daughter "Besides we are yet to have dinner ourselves,and I don't about the rest of you-but I'm getting hungry"

"You are always hungry,dear" Grandma chuckled "But I admit,I am getting hungry myself" she nodded towards trees "Shall we then?"

Littlefoot stood up and began running towards the trees "I'll beat you all there!"

"Littlefoot!" Jenna cried "Watch out for the-" CRASH "Hole..." she added shaking her head._  
_

"I'm okay!" Littlefoot's voice called from up ahead "But can you come and get me out of here? That would be nice"

Bron lowered his massive head into said hole and picked up his scamp of a son "There" he said placing him down "You sure you're not hurt though?"

"I'm fine,dad" was the youngsters reply "But can we pretend that never happened please?"

"Yeah good thing,Nahla wasn't here to see that" Grandma chuckled finding it her turn to tease one of the boys about their 'best friends who just happened to be girls' as they insisted they were.

"Actually,if Nahla was here she would be PUSHING me in either way" Littlefoot smiled chuckling.

"How friend like" Grandma rose her eyebrow.

"She doesn't mean to be bad" Littlefoot added quickly "It just..she is so..un serious" 'un serious' was the perfect way to describe Nahla.

Jenna chuckled and dropped some treestars in front of Littlefoot "You and her are a perfect match if I've ever seen one,and not just because of the Mountains deal,but reasons you'll both discover yourselves one day when you's are older..now eat up my son"

Littlefoot stared at her in confusion for a moment before digging into his meal,then he was ready for a goods night sleep. Something told him tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

"Ow!" Littlefoot glared at Nahla "Why you hit me?"

"My tail slipped" Nahla smiled innocently.

"Sure it did..." Littlefoot rolled his eyes but batted Nahla in the side "Sorry MY tail slipped"

Nahla poked her tongue at him and shoved him to the ground chuckling.

"You're gonna pay for that" Littlefoot said and charged,it wasn't long before the two were locked in a mock battle.

"Kids..." Shorty mumbled watching them.

"I think they are being totally adorable" Tara who was standing next to him commented.

"Well...of course..." Shorty somewhat agreed.

Tara watched the two young children keep up their play,laughing the whole time "I never seen such good friends as those two"

"I've never seen two kids so happy" Shorty admitted he turned his head to face the adults who were in deep conversation,the younger ones were told to 'let the grow ups talk' this mountain was a big deal,but Shorty was only just starting to realize HOW big a deal.

* * *

"Well..Nahla did say Teetonka would tell her when it was time to leave,and Teetonka did say it was going to be soon" Nani said.

"The question is how soon" added Kai shaking his head.

"I still can't believe this...why us?" Jenna whispered looking to the sky "Of all the longneck families on earth,it's us two"

"I would say it's an honor" said Grandpa.

"This trip sounds dangerous though..the mountains are quite far away as well..and Littlefoot and Nahla are very young for such a hard trip" Grandma was worried,she didn't want to see her grandson or his little friend get hurt over this.

Nani nodded "True that,but they will handle it. They are though little longnecks"

"And don't forget-they are pure Mountain blood" Bron added "They'll be fine..besides we'll be with them"

"And they will be guided by their ancestors...which is kinda a creepy thought that some dead guys are guiding the children..but hey" Kai chuckled

"Mum?"

The adults turned to see Nahla looking at them,a somewhat shy smile on her face "Theres something I forgot to say.."

"What is it,Nahla?" Nani asked stepping up to her daughter and nuzzling her.

"Ummm...we are meant to leave the day after the full bright circle"

Nani jerked her head up "But thats...tonight"

"I know..."

"This is not good.." Grandpa broke the sudden silence "Not good at all..."

"Sorry..." Nahla said backing away.

"Not your fault,Nahla" her father reassured her and sighed turning to his mate "Nani..you okay?"

Nani was shaking,all this was happening to fast "I'm fine,Kai" she promised "It just...I guess I am a bit shocked...it's all happening already and we are barley prepared"

The other young ones joined them,Littlefoot stopped by Nahla's side in whispered in her ear before clearing his throat and looking at the adults "Me and Nahla are going to need a moment...Ahote and Teetonka want to speak to the both of us-together,I just got the message"

"Hehe,I'm gonna mess with Teetonka" Nahla chuckled

"No,you're not" Nani snapped at her daughter "You will listen to what he has to say,it's important. Last thing we need is for Teetonka to be so mad at you he zaps you with a bolt of fire and you explode"

Kai glanced at Nani "Where on earth did that come from?" he chuckled.

"No clue..." Nani admitted with a chuckle "It happens at times..now you all know where Nahla gets it from..only Nahla's seem to be permanent"

"Great,glad to know it didn't come from MY side" Kai joked playfully glaring at Nahla.

"Love you too,Dad" Nahla scoffed

"Umm...sorry to interrupt" Littlefoot spoke up shyly "But,Nahla...we really need to go see them or they really will be mad at us"

"Right..."

"Tell us everything they tell you" Grandma said firmly to them.

"We will" Littlefoot promised "Come on Nahla they are waiting" he began to lead her off to a private spot in the valley,things like this were too weird to do in the open public last thing they need is to be known as the valley physcos.

* * *

"Alright..." Teetonka said glancing down at the two children "Littlefoot,I know normally you would not be able to talk to me same with Nahla and Ahote..normally this would not even be allowed but this is highly important,it's a matter of life and death"

"Life and death?" Nahla asked "Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

"Ok,maybe not life and death..." Teetonka sighed in annoyance-why did Nahla have to point out everything he said? "But highly serious,this HAS to work. There is no room for failure"

"We won't fail" Littlefoot spoke up "Not without a fight"

"Or we die before we even get there..thats always a possibility" Nahla joked with a large grin.

Ahote glared at her "Well,Teetonka now I get why you wanted to trade her"

"Trade me?!"

"Yes,you're an annoying little brat we told you this was serious yet you just keep joking around" Ahote stared down at her.

"That...that actually hurt my feelings..." tears had filled Nahla's eyes..she wasn't joking...she was offended.

"Umm...I'm not good at this cheering up stuff.." Teetonka mumbled.

Littlefoot sighed and edged closer to Nahla and placed his neck around hers,trying to comfort her "It's okay,Nahla you're amazing,you're not a brat..just...stop joking around for a while,ok?"

"Ok" the girl smiled in response.

"Great now kiss her" Ahote sneered with a short laugh.

"EW!" Littlefoot cried "I don't want to kiss her! I'm not even in love with her and never will be!"

"Why whats wrong with me?" Nahla whimpered.

"Nothing.."

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU EVER BE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Umm..do you want me to be in love with you?" Littlefoot frowned

"No thats gross" the girl snortred in disgust.

"But you said...wait now I'm confused" Littlefoot tilted his head,Nahla was upset he would never love her...yet she didn't want him to love her because it was gross-what on earth did she expect him to do?!

Nahla giggled,oh how she adored Littlefoot,but she just could never picture herself being in love with him,they were best friends and best fiends are not meant to fall in love,it just messes everything up and makes things awkward.

"Lets wait until you two are teenagers shall we?" Ahote teased them "Then see if you still feel the same about each other,but I just know in time your feelings will grow,but for now just be children don't worry about love for now"

"This is no time to worry about love anyway" Teetonka reminded them trying to get back to the topic on hand.

"Right...right" Nahla grumbled "Teetonka,always work,never play"

Luckily for her,only Littlefoot heard that comment due to being right next to her "Nahla..." he mumbled nudging her.

"What?" she complained before catching the look off Teetonka's face-not amused "Oh...right..'serious'"

"Anyway..you both shall leave tomorrow morning,when the bright circle rises into the sky but before the sky turns blue"

"You know..you could of just said you wanted us to leave at dawn...we are not that stupid" Nahla said

"Could of fooled me" Teetonka grumbled to quietly for Nahla to hear,which no doubt would of resulted in a smart remark back.

"How long is the trip there?" asked Littlefoot..it would be helpful to know.

"Oh only...a weeks walk" Ahote smiled.

"A WEEK!?" Nahla screamed "I just got here after migrating around for seven years and now you want me to travel again? Can't I just relax?"

"You can relax all you want when you get to the mountains and everyone is reunited" Ahote offered with a smile.

"Yay..." was the flat response.

"There will be danger" Teetonka said with a smug smile "Think you can handle it?"

"Hah!" Nahla scoffed "Danger? I walk on the wild side,I laugh at the face of danger! Ha ha ha!"

"Lets see how much you laugh when you're cornered by a pack of hungry fastbiters shall we?"

"I'll defeat them all with one whack of my mighty tail" Nahla stood up and did what Littlefoot knew as 'the lone dinosaur move' however unlike Littlefoot,she doesn't hit herself.

Littlefoot frowned...how come Nahla can do it perfectly? Thats just not fair... "How do you do that? I've been trying to learn that move for years!"

"Easy-natural talent" Nahla grinned "Well that and the fact girls are born warriors unlike boys who just act though to impress the girl"

"Girls? Born warriors?" Ahote laughed "Oh thats too funny,too funny"

Littlefoot was laughing just as hard "Yeah! Too funny!"

"Grrr..if I was bigger..." Nahla growled under her breath.

Teetonka looked up at the sky "Kill me..." he muttered "Wait...I am already dead...nevermind..." he glanced at Ahote "Would you stop acting like one of the children?"

Ahote stopped laughing for a moment "But what Nahla said-girls being born warriors-HA!" and the laughing started again.

Teetonka growled and bought his tail down with a heavy whack,making his three companions jump "SILENCE! STOP THIS FOOLING AROUND!"

Nahla looked up,she covered her ears "No need to shout,we are right in front of you"

"Ah..Teetonka.." Ahote began

"NOT NOW,CAN'T YOU SEE I'M YELLING?" Teetonka shouted back at him before glaring at Nahla "WHAT HAS BECOME OF MY LINE? THIS..THIS...THIS!" he pointed to Nahla.

"Teetonka..stop yelling or someone is going to come over here and see these two children talking to rocks" Ahote reminded him,which was true because where Littlefoot and Nahla would see Ahote and Teetonka,anyone else would see two large grey rocks "Besides..you're scaring them..." he added more quietly.

Teetonka glanced at Littlefoot and Nahla who were looking quite terrified indeed,they knew enough to know a raging adult longneck is one thing you do not want to be around.

"Sorry..." the large ghostly male replied "Even in death,my temper hasn't change"

Ahote nodded "Just..try and keep it under control,ok? Last thing we need is to scare Littlefoot and Nahla so bad they have a breakdown"

"Right..." Teetonka looked at the two children "I'm sorry kids..please tell me you're not going to have a heart attack from fear..that won't go down well with anyone"

"No..we good" Littlefoot answered for the both of them,before Nahla had a chance at a sarcastic reply.

"Good,now listen and listen closely we about to tell you some very important details..."

"We are all ears" Nahla nodded.

"Good,now first things first..."

* * *

Later that afternoon,Nahla was sitting with Cera,she debated wherever to tell the threehorn or not..she should...or maybe Littlefoot had told her already? But if he did,why wasn't she saying anything?

"You'e hiding something from me"

Nahla nearly jumped when the threehorn spoke 'What do you mean?"

"I can see it on your face..you're hiding something" Cera stared her in the eyes "What is it? You and Littlefoot dating or something?"

"Why does everyone think I love that doofus?" Nahla complained "No,but it does have to do with me and Littlefoot..just not in the lovey dovey kissy wissy way"

"Then whats up?"

"You won't believe me if I told you the truth.." Nahla said quietly.

"Try me" challenged the hotheaded Cera with a smirk.

"Ok..." Nahla took a deep breath and explained everything from beginning to end,she told Cera the legend,and how she found out she was 'the one' and how Littlefoot was..well 'the other one',how they had to return to the mountains,how they could contact and their ancestors...she told Cera everything.

Cera stared at her like Nahla grew another head and that new head burst into flames,she chuckled for a moment before outright laughing.

"Cue her calling me crazy..." Nahla whispered under her breath

"You're crazy!"

"Yep,so called " the longneck whispered again before raising her head "Cera..I am not crazy,it's true"

"As if!" Cera was rolling on the ground with laughter "I'm sure your dead 'ancestors' can talk to you"

"It's true,Cera you need to stop only believing what you see with your eyes..but also see and believe things with your heart"

Cera rose an eyebrow "What on earth is up with you today? You used to be cool the coolest kid around..well you know after me of course"

"And I still am" Nahla snapped.

"Well right now you're not,you keep going on about ancestors and stuff..it's weird"

"And it's true"

"And you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep..." Nahla sighed

"For how long?" Cera wondered

"Most likely...we'll live there...forever..."

Cera groaned,if all this nonsense was true,she was about to lose her..much as she didn't want to admit it best friend "So..I'll never see you again after today..."

"No..we will meet again" Nahla promised "One way or another,I may be sarcastic but I don't give up on my friends..even though I only have two of them..you and Littlefoot...thats besides the point".

"Nahla!" Tara's voice called in the distance "Mum wants you"

''I gotta go..." she smiled at Cera "Goodbye..I mean it we will meet again..someday..."

"Bye...oh and Nahla?"

"Yeah?"

Cera sighed "Don't tell anyone I said this but...you are my best friend..and I will miss you..."

"I'll miss you too,Cera but we will meet up again someday" she sighed "Don't forget to see Littlefoot though,he'll be pretty upset if he doesn't get to see you or..what ever their names are before he leaves"

"I will,I'll miss that flathead too..whatever the reason you're leaving for is...what you told me still seems really crazy..but I trust you...just this once"

"Bye,Cera..no this ain't goodbye..more like..I'll see you later" Nahla smiled and took off,Cera heard her calling"Coming,Tara!"

"Well..." Cera said no one "This really sucks..."

* * *

"I'll miss them..." Littlefoot whispered.

Night had fallen and both longneck families were spending the night together so they can get an early start in the morning,Littlefoot had said goodbye to Cera,Ducky,Petrie and Spike. He noticed Cera didn't seemed to shock when he told them,Ducky however was in tears.

"Mmmmmm..."

Littlefoot shook his head "Thanks,Nahla that made me feel so much better" he commented before he actually looked at her,Nahla was asleep,she didn't even bat an eye when he nudged her all he got from that was a.

"Not now Mum wake me up...next year"

Littlefoot could not help but smile-why did Nahla have to look so awkwardly adorable when she was asleep,she used her tail like a blanket and kept moving her mouth like she was chewing. Littlefoot chuckled knowing he could tell her what she does in her sleep,but she'll just deny it.

"Go to sleep too,Littlefoot" Jenna whispered lowering her head over him "We gotta get up early tomorrow,then we got a very long trip ahead of us"

"Yes,Mother.." he lowered his head to the ground and yawned,he let sleep over take him and it did not take long before he was out for the night.

"Goodnight,my son..tomorrow your adventure begins"

* * *

**I left out the 'very important details' Littlefoot and Nahla get told because..they are complete spoilers for later.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,see you next time,it's time to start the adventure...finally man..**


	12. Chapter 12

An old longneck stood on the edge of a ledge,watching the bright circle rise,he sighed and turned to the clearing behind him,it was quite large and had six scattered caves large enough to house a herd of longnecks-which was their purpose. One was reserved for the 'leader' and his or her mate and three housed families who were beginning to stir from their sleep,he shook his head seeing two empty...two that had been empty for hundreds of years..but soon,the male hoped they will be filled once again. For today was the day the lost families started their journey of return,he just hoped they will get use to their ways,much different then they are else where. He turned his massive head again to the bright circle that had risen higher,the first signs of day were starting to show. He turned and walked back to the other longnecks "Dawn has come" he commented when he reached them "Our lost families will soon be on their way"

"I just hope they are not some spoiled brat kids,cause round here everyone works for their keep" a small longneck child spoke up,she really was a little thing even for her age,the mud brown child never let that bother her though,she was a little warrior at heart.

"Now now,Ciqala" the male's rusty voice answered "Lets give them a chance,we'll let them relax for a few days after they arrive then we can assign their roles in the tribe as it has always been,everyone plays a part in the tribes survival".

Ciqala tilted her head "What roles will they get?" her squeaky child voice asked.

"We'll decide that when they arrive,see what they fit,no use deciding them now and giving a shy longneck a guarding job...we have had enough trouble with other herds trying to take our lands already".

The mountain longnecks murmured in agreement,though it rarely results in death,they had many a battle in order to keep their lands to themselves,they did not want to share it with a new strange herd,it was just not their way. It was their land and always will be,they'll all rather be wiped out before they leave the land of their ancestors. Some might call this strange or even snobbish behaviour,but they did not just understand the way the tribe works,everyone plays a part unlike a regular herd in which one leader controls it.

"I hope you will all make them feel welcome when they return,put the events of what happened all that time ago behind us,don't hold it against them" he stared at them "Do I have your word on that? They are one of us,even though the have drifted off they were always one of us,they will not be treated as outcasts"

"Yes,old wise one" a young adult female said bowing her head in respect "We shall make them truly welcome back to their native land" she was followed by others agreeing.

"I thank you,friends" the male turned his head to face the sky again "Now we just pray and wish them they arrive safe and sound"

* * *

"How much longer? Just we just get to the Mountains already"

"Nahla,we only been walking for a few hours,and it's a week long trip"

"In that case...just kill me now..." Nahla complained.

Littlefoot chuckled "Come on,Nahla it ain't going to be that bad..I'm here with you"

"I know thats what scares me-you're here with me,I have this feeling that we'll get separated from everyone else,and you'll take the lead and we either have to cross some canyon or get chased by sharpteeth" Nahla mumbled "I don't trust you with my life".

"Can't you ever look on the brightside of things?" Littlefoot asked with a smile

Nahla glanced at him "I do,I just don't see a brightside to this"

"Whats wrong with this? We on a great adventure through the Mysterious Beyond and I'm by your side" Littlefoot smiled at Nahla "What else could you be doing that's better then this right now?"

Nahla tilted her head "Well lets see...I could be sleeping in the Great Valley and I could have a nice pile of treewseets by my side"

"That was a rational question you were not meant to answer" Littlefoot laughed "But true,you could be doing that..though I'm a sad you prefer treesweets over my company..."

Nahla nudged him gently "Oh,Littlefoot I love your company it just some treesweets would be really good right now..even better if they were nice and cold because it's really hot right now".

Littlefoot nodded in agreement "Yeah I wish we could cool off in some water" he looked up the sky and the bright circle belted down on them bringing intense heat.

"Lets ask the grown ups if we can stop" Nahla suggested looking around "I remember this place from when my family and I traveled to the Great Valley in the first place..theres an oasis up ahead,it has food,water and provides shelter"**  
**

"You had me at 'food'" Littlefoot joked "No,seriously..I'm hungry" he licked his lips "And thirsty"

"Me too" the girl agreed picking up her pace to catch up to her mother "Muuuuuuuuuum"

Nani turned her head to her daughter "Yes,dear?"

"You know that oasis? The one we stopped at last time we came through here..can we stop there for a break before I melt into the ground from this heat?" the young pink girl asked attempting to shield her eyes with her tail as she said it.

Nani smiled at here "Thats what we were planning to do,we'll stop there for a while and wait out the peak of the days heat before setting out again,we 'old grownups' can chat about 'old grownup things' and you children can play in the shade"

"Great,now I just have to survive the rest of the way there...I'm already starting to melt"

"You'll live" Nani replied nudging the young girl forward to keep her in sight in front of her and in sight.

Nahla sighed in annoyance and slowly walked forward,she thought of the cool water and tasty food waiting up ahead and increased her pace,not noticing she passed Tara and Shorty until her sister spoke.

"Gee,why the rush all of sudden?"

Nahla was startled and skidded to a stop,she turned her head "Oh,Hi Tara" she greeted "Hi,Shorty"

"Hey,kid" Shorty said "Wheres,Littlefoot? You two are normally together"

Nahla shrugged "I don't know,might be with his parents or grandparents whatever didn't really pay attention to where he went.

"So,whats the rush?" Tara asked again "You seem suddenly eager to get going for some reason"

"Duh-if I'm the first one at the oasis,I get the best part of the shade before someone else gets it" Nahla smirked and began running ahead again.

Tara chuckled "Oh,sometimes I wonder how I'm related to her" she joked.

"She has personality" Shorty commented "Nothing wrong with that"

"True" Tara nudged Shorty with her head "Come on,I want to get to that shade too"

* * *

"Much better"

The small herd had arrived at the oasis and it didn't take long for Nahla to claim the shadiest spot with the softest ground for herself,the waterhole was nearby and she had a pile of treestars by her side,with her eyes closed she was completely relaxed.

Littlefoot who was laying in the corner Nahla forced into shook his head "Glad to know you're so relaxed,after all you are the most important one here"

"I know,I really am" Nahla sighed happily stretching her body "If if wasn't for me-where would you be"

"At home..with my sainty still existing" Littlefoot mumbled under his breath and chuckled "Well when you're done acting like Queen of the Longnecks,we can do something exciting"

Nahla opened her eyes and rose her head to look at Littlefoot "Hmm I like the idea of 'Queen of the Longnecks' I might do that forever..."

"If you're the Queen then what does that make me?" Littlefoot frowned

"I don't know...the Jester or something" Nahla said lowering her head again.

"The jester?" Littlefoot asked still frowning "Thats so my biggest goal in life,you're too kind Nahla..too kind'

"I know...I am just the kindest soul ever"

Littlefoot shook his head chuckling,oh Nahla..she never changed "Anyway how about we go explore? I saw this neat looking cave..unless you're too scared..." Littlefoot smirked.

That caught Nahla's attention "Scared? No way! Theres not a cave in the world that will scare me,they ain't even alive so why should I be scared?"

"Well,it did look kinda dark..."

"I ain't scared of the dark!" Nahla snapped "I can go into this cave perfectly fine..with or without someone by my side"

"Then lets go,we'll take a quick look and then come back,no one will even notice we are gone they haven't even looked over here" Littlefoot said standing up "Lets go and explore"

Nahla leaped to her feet '"I bet you'll get scared" she chuckled and began to run off.

"Nahla!" Littlefoot called running after her,quickly catching up he cut in front of her "Stop"

"What?"

"The cave is the other way..."

Nahla looked behind her,in the distance she saw a cave built into a wall of rock "I knew that,I was just testing you..yeah thats it"

"Sure,Nahla..sure" Littlefoot chuckled and began to walk the right way "Come on"

Nahla snorted and walked off head held high trying to act like she never made that stupid mistake.

Littlefoot laughed to himself and followed her,quickly glancing at everyone else "We'll be back in no time,they won't even notice we were gone"

* * *

The six adults were relaxing in the shade unaware that Littlefoot and Nahla had wandered off. Shorty and Tara were down in the water using the chance to cool off and have some fun.

"So hot..." Nani complained "It doesn't seem fair to be bringing young children out in this intense heat"

"They are the ones who are brining US adults really" Jenna chuckled "But you're right"

"They will be fine" Bron smiled at the females "I think it'll take more then some heat to bring those two down..don't you agree Mama and Papa Longneck?"

Grandma smiled "Well I don't know Nahla very well,but I know that when Littlefoot has a goal in mind theres no stopping him no matter the weather,rain or shine. Boiling hot or freezing cold"

Grandpa nodded in agreement "Kids these days,theres no stopping them when they have their minds on something"

Kai just chuckled but didn't speak instead glanced over to his older daughter and Shorty "Theres no denying those two are getting very close"

"Shorty and Tara?" Jenna asked glancing over as Kai nodded "Yeah,they really are bonding"

"We could ask them if they love the other..but they'll just deny it" Bron rolled his eyes "Kids always deny it"

"Well what youngster will willingly admit they are in love for the first time?" Grandma smiled "Why,Bron...I remember back when you and Jenna starting dat-"

"Anyway" Bron interrupted rather not have to be reminded about how he made a fool of himself 'I think we should start getting ready to move again soon"

"Do we really have to?" Jenna chuckled "Hey..anyone else notice it's quiet?"

"Yeah..it is quiet..." Nani agreed before realization hit here "No,it's TOO quiet" she looked over to where Littlefoot and Nahla were met to be 'Wheres Littlefoot and Nahla?..."

Kai stood up "You mean they ain't around here?"

"Not that I can see" Nani looked around panic in her voice "Oh..where are they?"

"Don't worry..we'll find them" Kai nuzzled her to calm her down "Tara! Shorty! Get over here"

The two teenaged longnecks turned their heads and wandered over confused looks on their faces,their confusion increased even more so when they saw the worry on the adults faces.

"Dad?" Tara asked almost timidly "Whats wrong?"

Jenna was the one to answer instead "Have you seen Littlefoot and Nahla?"

"No...we weren't watching them" Shorty admitted "Why?"

Jenna took a deep breath "They're missing"

* * *

"I told you we should of went right,but nooo you took us left and now we are lost"

Littlefoot sighed,both he and Nahla quickly discovered the many tunnels the cave had to offer,there was no discussing it-they just HAD to explore them. However it was only just now they realized they had no idea where they were..and the horrifying fact they were indeed lost. "Don't worry,Nahla we'll get out of here"

'I'm not worried" Nahla lied "It just..." she sighed "Ok,I'm worried..what if we are lost forever? What if we never see the sky again? What if die in here?"

"Relax,we'll figure it out,I promise" Littlefoot smiled at the younger girl "Don't worry,I'll make sure nothing happens to you,after all it was my idea to come here in the first place and as the oldest it's my job to protect you"

Nahla scoffed but knew he was right,he WAS older therefore he would be stronger and wiser then her..true she was only a year younger but Littlefoot seemed a better choice to take charge here,as much as he hated to admit it,this would leave a big dent in her pride.

Littlefoot gave her a small smile and took the lead "Just stay behind me,ok? We'll be out of here in no time"

Nahla nodded and stayed close behind him,she wouldn't know where to go anyway,she was glad there were crystals on the cave roof giving light,otherwise they would be stumbling around in the dark. No doubt their parents had noticed by now,they had been wandering around here for what felt like days,but in reality was hours. Her mother would be freaking out.

Littlefoot had to try and remain calm,but he knew they were in trouble-his mother was going to kill him when they got out of here..if they got out of here. He could sense Nahla's panic and knew she was scared but he would not point it out,there was no point in doing so as it would only damage her pride and confidence. He noticed the path was getting wider and things were getting bright,he gasped seeing an opening "Hey,Nahla-look!"

Nahla rose her head "The way out!" she cheered and ran forward "Freedom! We're fee now all we have to do is..." she skidded to a stop when she got out and got a good look around "Umm...Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot walked up next to her and looked around "I hate to say this..but" they were far from the oasis by now,they had no clue the cave lead out to a completely different area.

The two children glanced at each other and said in unison "We went the wrong way"

* * *

"Littlefoot!"

"Nahla!"

Shorty and Tara ran trying to find their siblings,the adults were in a panic fearing the worse. Nani was sure sharpteeth or fastbiters got them,she still refused to calm down when Kai reminded her if predators took Littlefoot and Nahla they would of noticed,no predator could take two children without a noise being made.

"Oh,Shorty what if we never find them?" Tara's worried voice asked as the two stopped to scan the area.

"We'll find them they just wandered off and got a little lost" Shorty tried to calm her "They couldn't of vanished into thin air"

"Why didn't they just stay where they were told?"

Shorty shrugged "Who knows what they were thinking,but we'll worry about that later lets just focus on finding them they get hurt or worse"

"If they aren't already..if only we could contact these ancestors..and ask them to help us find them or ask where they are"

"Maybe they are with them? They could be in a hidden spot talking or something" Shorty suggested hopefully.

"I hope you're right" Tara sighed "But lets keep looking anyway,better safe then sorry as they really could be lost"

"Right,we'll find them Tara don't worry"

* * *

"We are so lost" Nahla dramaticly dropped to the floor "This sucks,we'll never get there".

Littlefoot looked backed "Nahla,we been walking..five seconds...we just finished a break 10 seconds ago".

Nahla groaned "I don't care and this ground is not good for my feet,you should carry me"

"Carry you?" Littlefoot stared at her "How on earth am I meant to carry you? You're a longneck" "

So are you" Nahla snapped back. "

Do you have any idea how heavy a longneck can be? You'll crush me with your weight" Littlefoot joked but Nahla took it the wrong way.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!?"

"Noo..." Littlefoot said "No your weight is fine".

Nahla frowned "Then why did you talk about my weight crushing you?" "

Because longnecks are the heaviest creatures in the world and you're a longneck?" Littlefoot suggested with a smile.

"Grr...I'll kill you".

Littlefoot gulped _ok ok...think Littlefoot think..what do girls like? Do they like being told they are pretty?I hope so..._ "Nahla...you look really beautiful today"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M NORMALLY UGLY?"

"No,Nahla no..you didn't let me finish..you look really beautiful today,buts thats nothing new as you look really beautiful everyday"

"Flattery gets you nowhere,but nice try" Nahla smirked,her and Littlefoot had been lost for hours upon hours,they had now found a path which they remembered lead to the oasis,however they were both exhausted so they lost time while they took a break,and even that wasn't enough for Nahla. Nahla was exhausted and Littlefoot was frustrated.

"Anyway,lets get going on-the sooner we get there the sooner we can relax again. The grownups will be fretting with worry by now"

"You said we'll be back before they noticed" Nahla pointed out.

"Well I was not expecting to get lost,I had no idea just how deep that cave was" Littlefoot snapped back "So it isn't my fault"

"Whatever"

Littlefoot sighed in annoyance,Nahla was really testing his patience and temper right now "Nahla,we need to work together,so get up and lets go or-what would Teetonka think?"

"Teetonka would think I'm being a lazy brat" Nahla answered standing up "I'll show him though"

"Great lets go then" Littlefoot nodded with his head and lead them on blocking out Nahla's whining about her sore feet instead focusing on trying to lead them back "Ahote..if you are listening some help would be nice" he whispered under his breath. He looked behind him to check on Nahla "She is worn out..." he whispered and then looked up at sky that was beginning to turn orange "And it's getting late-oh why didn't we just stay the oasis" if he could Littlefoot would go back in time and he and Nahla just would of stayed in the shade "Why do I have to be so curious?..."

* * *

"Any sign?"

"No,not a thing"

Grandma and Grandpa had met up again after splitting up trying to find the children,however none of them found nothing.

"Dear,I'm so worried..what if they are hurt?" Grandma looked behind her and frowned seeing her daughter walked up to them she already knew by the look on Jenna's face that Littlefoot and Nahla still haven't been found.

"I'm sure they are fine" Grandpa tried to hide his own try-how could two children just..vanish?

"Nani is a wreck" Jenna said softly as she reached them "She is a complete wreck,she thinks she'll never see Nahla again,though can't say I blame her,I'm highly worried about Littlefoot myself..."

"We will find them" Grandpa repeated what everyone was trying to tell themselves "No matter how long it takes,we will find them"

"I heard Shorty and Tara blaming themselves,saying they should of been watching them" Jenna commented "Tara is pretty upset,she thinks she failed her little sister,Bron and Kai haven't return yet though so maybe they found something"

"I doubt it" Grandma admitted sadly she looked up at the sky "The bright circle has begun to set,they most likely found a resting place for the night,we'll have to try again tomorrow"

"I just hope they are ok..where ever they are"

* * *

"You warm enough,Nahla?"

"Mhmm,but I'm hungry"

The two children were huddled up in a small hallow cave,it wasn't really a cave at all. More like just a gap in the mountain wall,but it provided them shelter and safety for the night at least,they knew better then to go wandering around here without adult protection at night.

"I'm hungry too,Nahla" Littlefoot answered with a sigh "But theres no food around here"

"We shouldn't of ever wandered off.." Nahla was scared,never in her life has she spent the night without her mother by her side.

"We'll be ok,I promise I won't let anything hurt us,we'll just sleep here tonight and find our parents in the morning" he placed his neck over her body and sighed,this was all his fault,if he wasn't so adventurous they would both be safely with their herd right now.

"Hey..you hear something?" Nahla's voice broke a silence. She rose her head and looked out of their little cave "I hear someone coming...ooh what if it's a sharptooth?"

Littlefoot jerked his head up and slowly stood up "I don't think it's a sharptooth...I'll go look"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yep,I am" Littlefoot joked before realizing this wasn't the time "I'll just go see what it is-just a quick peek" he ducked out of their hiding spot and into the open. He stared into the distance where the sound of heavy footsteps was coming from,hope filled him when he realized it was a longneck "Hey,Nahla I think someone has found us-it's a longneck"

Nahla quickly appeared by his side,however her excitement soon vanished "Thats no one we know.."

"You're right..." Littlefoot frowned,the longneck was an adult male,but not one they knew,he was greyish colour and as he got closer the children noticed a scar down the side of his face,he turned his head and noticed the two youngsters without a word he began to walk towards them.

"Oh no..." Nahla whispered,it was too late to run or hide the longneck knew they were there.

The male adult stopped in front of them "What you youngin's doing out here?"

"We are..kinda lost..." Littlefoot replied a bit worried but no where near as much as Nahla who seemed completely terrified.

"And what are your names?"

"I'm Littlefoot" he replied "And thats my best friend Nahla"

"No kidding? I saw your family a bit back,they looking for you two"

"Can you tell us which way to go to them?" Nahla asked.

"I'll take you too them,might as well looks like you youngsters have been through enough today" he adult turned around "Follow me"

Littlefoot and Nahla glanced at each other and slowly began to follow,Nahla seemed to glue herself to Littlefoot not sure what to think of this stranger. Littlefoot on the other hand was studying him,he looked like a dinosaur from a story he heard...

"Umm,sir?" Littlefoot asked "Whats your name?"

The adult stopped and turned his head to face the child that spoke "The names Doc"


End file.
